Sinning With You
by squishi21
Summary: It started with a rumour, and led to a look, followed by jealousy, hidden by a book. Next came excess, and almost getting caught, then passion fueled, from doing naught. Time was desired, and finally won, and ended with apologies, as 2 became 1. HPDM DONE
1. Anger

Because you asked for it, here is the extended version of my story. Actually, i was planning on extending it anyways, cuz it wasn't enough goodness the first time. ;)

Yay! A Harry/Draco fic! Feel the love!

**This fic is rated M for Mature. Read at your own risk. ;)**

_**WARNING!! THIS FIC CONTAINS SLASH!! THAT MEANS BOY/BOY PAIRING, YAOI, MAN-ON-MAN-ACTION (M.O.M.A.), in other words, GAYNESS!!**_

ANGER!! PASSION!! VENGEANCE!! It's a regular barrel of fun!!

This is my first fic ever! I had to try it once, and I really enjoyed writing it. Read and review, but please, be kind, no flames. Leave comments if you like, but at least make them constructive if you didn't like it. If you guys liked it, there may be more to come. ;)

**And so she disclaimed: Let it be known! I own not these characters, only the story and idea!**

-

**__****Anger**

Harry stormed down the stairs to the Great Hall. He has mad as hell over this afternoon, and still not over it. Hermoine had tried her best to calm him down, but after seeing his mood was not to be improved, she left him in his room to stew. Even Ron gave up hope of getting him out of the mood, though he was almost as angry as Harry was. Almost, but not quite. He could never understand the humiliation Harry felt. And all because of that damned Malfoy! And Snape! Every Potions class was a trial, but today had been the worst yet. Harry had just been quietly waiting outside the dungeon, cursing Snape in his mind for making them wait so long when he said he valued punctuality. He could be late a hundred days, but the one day Harry was late, Snape was early. Nevertheless, today Harry made sure Snape had no reason to take points off of Gryffindor before class. During class was another matter, but at least the damage could be reduced before class.

That had been his plan, to wait quietly with Ron and Hermione, until Malfoy showed up with his two goons. Normally, Harry would have ignored them. Actually, he wouldn't have, but today he was trying extra hard. He'd just lost 30 points from Snape, just because he had tripped the blond boy on the way to Transfiguration. Snape docked another 20 when Ron tried, unsuccessfully, to transfigure Malfoy into a ferret before dinner last night. The only reason it hadn't been more was that he had missed terribly, and managed to pull off a story about nearly dropping his wand, although Harry did later to manage to give him a fish head when no one was looking. Still, they were both trying to stay on their toes, and not lose any more points for Gryffindor.

So they tried to ignore Malfoy when he showed up, sneer in place. They knew they were on the brink of deep trouble if Snape caught them at it with Malfoy again. So as he swaggered up, they turned their backs on him. Malfoy, seeing an opportunity to make them lose more points, began needling them. Only this time, he used a tactic he knew they would not be able to ignore.

"Hey there Scarhead! Thanks for trying to take me on a trip last night. I know how much you wanted me to fall for you!" Crabbe and Goyle laughed as if this were the funniest thing in the world. Harry slowly turned around, not believing what he was hearing.

"Just ignore him Harry," Hermione warned. "Really, I can't believe he said that! He'll try anything to get a rise out of you!"

Harry, seeing her point, turned his back to Malfoy once again. Not to be outdone, Malfoy tried again. "What's this, Potty? Too scared to face me? Or are you just trying to show off your nice arse to me? Let me tell you, I'm not that kind of boy, and even if I was, your arse is not even worth mentioning," he sneered.

At that Harry whirled around. "What the hell are you talking about Malfoy?"

"I'm sure you know. I might as well tell everyone the truth now anyway. The precious Boy-Who-Lived as a little faggot. I would know, he's tried to hold me down almost everyday!"

Ron's jaw gaped open in disbelief at how far Malfoy had stooped, but Harry snorted. "Are you sure you're not just sore I turned you into a fish head last night?"

Malfoy's pale cheeks became tinted. "Are you sure you're not just sore because I've turned you down every time you've tried to screw me?" he shot back.

Harry felt his cheeks beginning to flame and his vision started to blur with red. "Too bad I'm not gay Malfoy, but even if I was, I'd never go for a whiny ferret like you."

Malfoy's cheeks were very red by now too. "Too bad you are and won't admit it, Potter. How will the world react when they find out their Golden Boy is a bum-fucker?"

At that, Harry made a strangled noise and leapt at Malfoy. But before he could reach him, someone knocked him back. He couldn't see and didn't care who, he just kept trying to claw his way to Malfoy and sock him a good one in the mouth. Or maybe ten. "I'll teach you who's gay you fucking faggot!" he yelled to the blond boy.

"The only one to do any teaching around here will be me, Mr. Potter," a lazy voice drawled out. Malfoy grinned maliciously, his work done. Fear doused Harry's insides with ice. He stopped struggling and looked into the face of his captor, and found Snape leering down at him. "My, my, what a dirty mouth you have there. 80 points from Gryffindor and detention with me after class for such derogatory and profane words. Now, get inside." He all but threw Harry into the classroom.

Ron started to protest, but Hermione wisely clamped his mouth shut, warning him not to make them lose any more points and get himself in trouble too. They silently followed a fuming Harry to a seat in the very back, where no one would see them and gawk. Harry sat through the rest of Potions in a fog of anger, face flushed. Never, never in all his years of fighting with Malfoy had he stooped so low. He wouldn't even think of telling such lies about someone, not even Malfoy. Well, maybe he had, but he never acted on it! It was a low, debasing thing to do! And yet, it seemed so like Malfoy, Harry wondered why he hadn't used it before.

He knew why. Because Malfoy wanted it to seem believable before he spread it around. He wanted to hurt Harry's reputation more than anything, and decided to wait until the right time. If he spread it too soon or too late, no one would believe him. But right now, as it stood, Harry had been girlfriendless for over a year, and had no current prospects he was pursuing. Many had tried in vain to win his heart, but he let them all down gently, saying he "wasn't ready yet". As there always was, there were rumours that he had someone else already. Trouble was, no one said who. What Malfoy had set into motion would be rapid and widespread; everyone would begin to see the pieces fitting together, and wonder if he really was gay.

Damn that Malfoy! Harry thought all through Potions. He couldn't concentrate at all, and his hands were shaking with surpressed rage. Hermione was pretty much doing everything for him, seeing as he was in no state to do it himself. She would ordinarily have told him to snap out of it, but she somehow knew to leave him be this one time. She knew that he was worried others would see false signs of his gayness, and berate him for it. She knew he wasn't gay, but just had no interest in pursuing the opposite sex right now.

Ron on the other hand, tried to make light of the situation, saying Malfoy probably took it up the bum every night, and only wished it were Harry. He stopped after a while when he noticed that Harry had not said anything back, and was only grinding his beetle eyes to the finest powder. Throwing his beetle eyes in as well to be crushed earned a shocked "Ron!" from Hermione, but he shrugged. "If he's only going to grind those eyes and not listen to me, the least he could do is crush mine too."

At the end of class, everyone stood to leave, pausing only to throw a worried glance back at Harry, who remained at his desk, and hurry out. Malfoy flashed a smirk before swaggering out with Crabbe and Goyle in tow. Ron and Hermione whispered a quick, "We'll see you in the tower!" squeezed his shoulder and ran out as well.

Harry was left alone with Snape in the dungeon. As he tried to reel in his anger, Snape directed him to a room behind the class, filled with at least 30 cauldrons. "I want you to scrub each of these clean before you leave," he sneered. Sighing, Harry went to work on the first one. He almost retched when he saw what was inside. "Yes, maggots," said Snape. "How fitting for you." He turned to leave Harry to his work.

3 hours later, the work was done, but Harry was no less angry with Malfoy. Snape had only been an instrument in the exchange, and Harry spared him little mind. All his rage was focused on Malfoy, and how he could get him back. He was sure he would feel better if he could just whale on the boy for a bit, but with Crabbe, Goyle, and teachers around, there wasn't much chance of that happening. But that was the only thing he wanted. No wands, no magic, just a good old fistfight. Harry was sure he would win, and Malfoy wouldn't be able to do any trickery. Although he knew he would not get his way, he still fumed, even now as he walked to dinner. He made Ron and Hermione go ahead of him to give himself more time to clear his head. It worked a little, but the anger was making him rather hungry, so he marched down to eat.

As he entered the Hall, everyone stopped talking to look at him, then hurriedly went back to eating and talking. So, news traveled fast. His anger returned full force, seeping from his pores as he strode to Ron and Hermione. He took his place, barely noticing what he was eating. He was aware that they were trying to talk to him, but he only heard buzzing in his ears, and merely grunted responses.

As most people got up and left, he remained, happier to sit in one place and seethe than to move. All of a sudden, he heard a drawling laugh float across the hall. He whipped around, his eyes focusing on Malfoy. Malfoy grinned, blew a kiss to him, and waggled his eyebrows, much to the delight of the Slytherins. Harry felt his rage rising. Hermione laid a hand on his arm. "Harry, please calm down," she pleaded. "Don't do anything rash."

Frustrated, Harry stood with a sigh. She was right. Better to not let the ferret rile him up. "You're right, Mione. I'll take a walk to clear my head," he said, and strode out of the hall. He began to make his way to the Charms hallway, which he knew would be empty at this time. Maybe a quiet walk alone would help him. As he neared the classroom, he heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around to see who was following him, only to have derisive laughter meet his ears. His eyes narrowed. He should have known.

"Well, well, well, Pothead. What'cha doing all alone out here? Wanking off at the thought of me?" he sneered, slowly coming toward Harry

"Shove off Malfoy, before I do some serious damage to your face," Harry growled.

"What's wrong Potty? Feeling neglected? Well, I'm here all alone," the blond taunted. "Go ahead, take me, if you think you can."

With that, Harry let out a yell and lunged at Malfoy. Taken by surprise, the other stumbled back, hitting the wall as Harry barreled into him. Harry pulled his fist back and let it crash into the side of Malfoy's jaw. The pain sent his head reeling, but not to be outdone, Malfoy kneed Harry hard in the stomach. Harry was forced back, surprised at this show of strength from Malfoy. Malfoy then launched himself at Harry, knocking them both into an abandoned classroom in the hall. As they landed, Harry brought his leg up and kicked Malfoy into the door, which shut it. He then got up and hit Malfoy again in the stomach. Malfoy responded by head-butting Harry in the teeth. Harry grabbed a handful of blond hair and smashed the head into his knee. Malfoy grabbed Harry around the middle, tackling him to the ground. There, he straddled Harry's hips as he punched him in the face once, twice, three times. But as he pulled back for the fourth, Harry spat blood into his eyes, blinding him for a moment. He used that to his advantage to push Malfoy back, landing on top of him, and started punching back. One, two, three. Malfoy then grabbed Harry's throat. Harry used one hand to try and throw Malfoy's arm off, but used the other to close his fingers around the other's tender throat. Both boys sputtered and struggled for control, but both ended up pushing the other away.

They sat on the floor, gasping for breath. As they massaged their necks, they wearily looked at each other, realizing the fight was futile. Neither would really win, and both would end up in the hospital wing with major injuries if they continued. As much as Harry wanted to put Malfoy there, he did not want to also end up there himself. They both nodded an unspoken truce, and slowly got up. Wordlessly they went to the door, and Malfoy tried to open it. It didn't budge. He tried harder. "What are you doing Malfoy? Hurry up and open the door!" Harry groaned.

"It won't open!" Malfoy grunted, pulling with each word. Harry pushed him aside and tried for himself. The door seemed locked for all intents and purposes. They both searched for a lock, but found none. They found nothing to open the door, and saw no other way to exit the room.

"What the hell!?" Harry exploded. He kicked the door, which of course did nothing. "What did you do to it!?"

"Me? Why are you so sure this is my fault?" Malfoy shouted back. "It was probably you that made it lock!"

"Well, it's your fault we're even here in the first place!"

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"If you hadn't followed me here, we wouldn't have ended up in this room fighting! And if you hadn't taunted me at dinner, I wouldn't have come up here! And if you hadn't told everyone I was gay, I wouldn't have been this angry!!" Harry roared.

"Well, if you aren't gay, you should have no reason to be angry in the first place!" retorted Malfoy.

Harry almost snapped and launched himself at Malfoy again, but he stopped as he thought of a plan. A better plan. One that would teach Malfoy his lesson once and for all. Harry grinned wickedly.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Malfoy asked nervously. The sight of a bloodied Harry grinning was not a comforting one, especially not when you were his archrival and locked in a room with him for who knew how long.

"Well Malfoy, I just wondered if you had anything to base these gay rumours off of," Harry asked casually.

"Well, no, I just thought of a way to damage you reputation as much as possible," he replied. "I know you're not actually gay."

"Oh, but do you know that Malfoy?" Harry asked. "Do you really know that for sure?" He began moving toward him.

"What are you talking about?" Malfoy scooted away. "You're not gay. That's why this rumour upset you so much." His back hit the wall.

Harry closed in on him. "But you have no proof either way." He put his hand on the wall beside Malfoy's head and leaned in a bit. Malfoy's breath quickened in a frightened way. Good, Harry thought. He reached out to almost stroke Malfoy's swollen cheek. "You never know, I could hold some secret attraction for you, and you just played right into my hands."

Malfoy slapped his hand away. "You're sick," he spat out. "I think I hit your head too hard."

"Maybe. Or maybe you just unleashed a beast you never knew existed." Harry's smile was feral and predatory.

Malfoy shouted and tried to punch Harry, but Harry grabbed both his hands and held them on the wall. Malfoy's chest rose and fell with rapid, shallow breaths. Harry leaned in close. "I'm going to teach you now what it means to call me a faggot, and say that I desire you. You will regret the day you decided to call me gay!"

With that, Harry crushed his mouth against the other boy's. Malfoy struggled and tried to turn his head away, but Harry would not let him. He expected to feel disgusted by the act of kissing Malfoy, but strangely wasn't. He was even becoming slightly aroused by it. Even Malfoy soon stopped struggling, leaning into the kiss, asking for more. They broke apart for a moment to catch their breaths. The fresh air made Malfoy conscious again of what he has doing, and he tried to get away. Harry pushed his head against the wall, then pressed their lips together again. This time, Harry opened his mouth, and Malfoy took the invitation to put his tongue in. They could both taste the metallic taste of blood, but it only served to heighten the kiss. They rolled their tongues together, trying to taste every inch of the other's mouth, blood and all.

Malfoy struggled to push his body closer to Harry's, who complied by crushing Malfoy to the wall. They rolled their hips together, each feeling the beginnings of an erection. Harry couldn't take the pressure on his bruised lips for much longer, so he broke the kiss again, seeing stars from lack of oxygen. He let go of Malfoy's hands, using his own to pull Malfoy's head back, exposing the throat he had tried to strangle earlier, which was beginning to bruise purple. Now, he brought his mouth to it, and began nipping and sucking the exposed flesh. Malfoy responded by digging his nails into Harry's back, hard enough to almost draw blood and at least leave more bruises. He put one leg around Harry as he leaned his head against the wall, drawing him closer.

Deciding to punish him a bit for becoming so comfortable, Harry bit down harder on the boy's collar line. Malfoy hissed in pain as Harry drew a little blood, then lapped it up. It was too much for Malfoy to stand there idly. He dropped his leg and punched Harry in the stomach, hard. As he doubled over, Malfoy pushed him to the ground, straddling his hips again. He pushed him to the ground, then began attacking Harry's mouth again, this time with his own. Harry fought Malfoy for dominance in the kiss, both biting lips and licking blood. As their mouths did battle, Harry pulled Malfoy's shirt out of his pants, and ran his hands over the boy's stomach, feeling all his defined muscles as he moved upward. He rested his hands on the pecs for a moment, groping them before grabbing a nipple and twisting hard. Malfoy howled as pain and pleasure ripped through him at equal rates. As Harry concentrated on undoing Malfoy's shirt, Malfoy proceeded to grind their erections together, which made them both grow harder. Harry gasped with the sensation before punching Malfoy in the jaw. The blond was sent reeling as Harry pounced on him. Pushing him on his back, Harry began working his way down Malfoy's front with his hands and mouth. When he reached the nipples, this time he ghosted over them before licking a trail to one. Taking it into his mouth, he sucked hard, wiping his tongue around it all the while. He licked his way to the other one, but flattened it with his tongue before biting down on it. Malfoy inhaled sharply and grabbed handfuls of Harry's hair, trying to pull him up. He let go of the nipple, but continues licking his way down to Malfoy's pants. He dipped his tongue into the belly button, smirking up at Malfoy as he slowly undid the belt buckle.

"Merlin," Malfoy muttered as he kneed Harry's chest and rolled onto him. He ripped the shirt open and began attacking Harry's nipples. He sucked hard on one, then blew cool air onto it while gently twisting the other with his hand, then alternated. He sent shots of fire and ice down Harry's spine, and Harry tried to keep him there by holding his head over the nipple. Malfoy shoved the hands away as he sat up. He reached for Harry's belt, and undid it quickly. He pulled of Harry's pants, leaving his boxers on. There was no hiding the stiff mass tenting the boxers, and it was there that Malfoy directed his attentions. There were almost no thoughts in his head, only thoughts of giving and attaining pleasure. He rubbed Harry's penis through the underwear, circling the head with his palm, and running his fingers down the sides. He suddenly grabbed it and gave it a rough twist, causing Harry to yelp. Satisfied, he moved his hand up and down the shaft, pulled the cloth back and forth over it, and made it throb with anticipation. He pulled back the boxers to reveal the swollen head to the cold air. He idly swirled the slit with his finger, moving it all around the head, then up and down the shaft. Harry started pushing his hips to Malfoy's hand urging him to go faster. As he did, he began to rub himself through his pants.

Harry, however, had had enough. He brought his foot up, knocking Malfoy to the ground. Harry sat up on his knees, pulling Malfoy's head up to his cock. He shoved it into his mouth, and began moving his head back and forth. Although Malfoy did not gag, he bit down on Harry, eliciting a gasp of pain as he let go of Malfoy's head. Malfoy wanted to be in control of this, so he grabbed Harry's hips and started sucking. He swiped his tongue on the underside of the penis, and swirled the head as he came up. With one hand, he massaged Harry's balls, gaining deep groans from him. When he had almost had enough, Harry pulled out of Malfoy's mouth. He looked up, confused. Harry pushed him onto his back, and pulled off his pants and boxers in one tug. As his manhood came free, Malfoy hissed. As Harry began sucking it with his life, Malfoy began thrashing. He started bucking into Harry's mouth, and Harry had to hold his hips down.

As he felt him nearing the climax, he stopped again. Malfoy groaned in disappointment, and reached down to finish the job himself, but Harry slapped his hand away. As Malfoy looked up, Harry pushed his legs up, exposing his bottom. Harry liberally salivated on three fingers, making a show of sucking on them for Malfoy before making him suck them too. He then grabbed Malfoy's cock, and slowly started rubbing him while sliding one finger around his entrance. Malfoy gasped as the finger went in, and was about to say something when a second went in, stretching and scissoring his bottom. Harry kept his grip on the penis as he added the third finger, moving them inside Malfoy, searching. Malfoy was going to ask what the hell he was looking for when he found it. He bucked as Harry hit his pleasure spot. Smiling, Harry pulled his fingers out. Malfoy whimpered at the loss, but only momentarily as Harry pulled off his boxers and began easing his way into Malfoy. The boy gasped in pain, feeling as if he was being ripped apart. Harry moved slowly until he was fully in. Once in, he waited until Malfoy felt a little more comfortable and started wriggling before moving again. He pulled out, only to slam back in again. He repeated, and each time the pain lessened for Malfoy and the pleasure increased. Then Harry hit his spot again, and Malfoy went crazy. He began bucking like crazy, growling and moaning. Harry fisted his cock and moved as best he could in time with his thrusts. Faster and faster they went, until they could take it no more. Malfoy released, screaming, and as his insides clamped on Harry, he released too, right into Malfoy.

After both boys were spent, Harry pulled out and lay beside Malfoy for a moment. The other boy was already asleep. Harry cleaned them both off, and began dressing Malfoy again. The other boy moaned and twitched in his sleep. Maybe he'll think it was all a bad – or good – dream, Harry thought to himself, smiling. Well, he wouldn't leave it that way for long. When he was done with Malfoy, he dressed himself, then collapsed, exhausted, and fell asleep.

As both came to consciousness a little while later, they realized they were still locked in the room. They stood gingerly, as they were still sore from their earlier fight. Malfoy found himself particularly sore around his bottom, but he had no idea why. Potter hadn't done more than knock him on his tush a couple times before, so why did it hurt on the inside? He sort of recalled a strange dream, but as it swam closer to the edges of his memory, he pushed it away, not wanting to see what it was. He looked to where Potter was, and saw him looking tired, but happy. What the hell does Potter have to be happy about? Malfoy wondered. He took as much of a beating as me, and is locked in this room! Which reminded him, they still needed to figure out a way to open the door. He started walking to it as Harry did. Approaching the door, they tried it again. It didn't budge.

"Damn. Still locked," Malfoy muttered to himself. He paced in front of it when Harry got an idea. He pushed Malfoy out of the way, pulled out his wand, and said, "Alohomora." The door quietly swung open.

"What the bloody hell!" Malfoy raged. "It was that simple to leave the room? Why didn't we try that earlier?!" Harry shrugged.

Malfoy, about to curse at Harry some more, looked at his swollen and bruised lips, pulled back in a crooked smile. Unbidden, a memory of the last hour shot across his mind. He suddenly remembered what they had just done, and immediately became disgusted with Potter, but more so himself. Harry saw that disgust and smiled wider. Malfoy slowly backed out of the room, unbelieving of what had occurred in there. Harry leaned out and called, "Malfoy." He stopped. "Just remember what happens when you spread rumours about me. They may come true." Malfoy turned and bolted down the hall as Harry chuckled to himself, wincing as he felt pain in his ribs. It had definitely been worth it to teach this lesson to Malfoy. He may even have to teach him a little more…


	2. Lust

Part Deux!! After _Anger_, there was _Lust_! I hope you like this one too!

**This fic is rated M for Mature. Read at your own risk. ;)**

_**WARNING!! THIS FIC CONTAINS SLASH!! THAT MEANS BOY/BOY PAIRING, YAOI, MAN-ON-MAN-ACTION (M.O.M.A.), in other words, GAYNESS!!**_

LUST!! LOOKING!! FOOD!! More fun than, a pillow fight!!

Second chapter in this series. Read and review, but please, be kind, no flames. Leave comments if you like, but at least make them constructive if you didn't like it. If you guys liked it, there may be more to come. ;)

**And so she disclaimed: Let it be known! I own not these characters, only the story and idea!**

-

_**Lust**_

Potter. That one word circled Draco's mind like venom, distracting all other thoughts, poisoning everything he did. Potter. The fucking boy who lived. The fucking boy who fucked me. No matter how he tried to put it out of his mind, he had to keep coming back to the fact that he had been fucked. Literally. Trying to forget it didn't work, so he constantly thought about it, made it fester like a wound. He didn't think he would ever get over it. Harry fucking Potter had fucked him. All because of a silly rumour that wasn't even true. Well, it was certainly true now, but there was no way in hell Draco was going to confirm it. He still wasn't even sure if Potter really had turned, or if he simply wanted to get back at Draco for starting the "gay" rumour. The latter seemed more likely. There was no way Potter was actually gay. But Draco had been stupid enough to start it, then follow him when he was in a bad mood, and get locked in a room for over an hour with an angry and vindictive foe. He felt humiliated and ashamed, and was even more so when Potter did not spread it around as victory.

The news that they had gotten into a fistfight after dinner had spread quickly enough. As soon as he went back to his common room, everyone could see how battered and bruised he was. He tried to play it off like a hero proudly wearing his battle scars, but deep in his mind, he couldn't escape the fact that while they were fawning over his visible ones, there were more under his clothes, almost under his skin. Scars where Potter had marked him. If anyone saw those, they would not be mistaken for battle scars. As everyone jokingly asked if Potter had managed to successfully hold him down, Draco had to suppress a little shudder. He plastered his trademark sneer on his face, saying, "That fairy wouldn't be able to hold me down, even if I let him!" His insides went cold, realizing this is exactly what he had let happen, even worse, he had wanted it to happen. Not before, of course, and certainly not now. But in the heat of the moment, the only thing he had wanted, craved, was Potter's cock. That huge, hard, trembling – he shook his head to stop that train of thought. He tried to sit and bask in the glow of his admirers, but soon found that he could not sit without excruciating pain to his rear. He stood back up immediately, and excused himself, saying he wanted to shower Potter's blood off. He could barely maintain a walk as he quickly made his way to the showers.

Stripping himself of his clothes, he started a shower to get the water hot. He paused in front of a mirror, inspecting the damage done. The fight hadn't had as much damage as he had thought. There were a few bruises up and down his arm, his cheeks and lips were a bit swollen, and his ribs were a bit purple, but that was it. Not too bad, he thought, considering it was everyone's hero he had fought. Draco was sure Potter had similar marks too. However, upon closer inspection, he noticed angry red marks dotting his neck and chest, which could not be mistaken for anything other than hickeys. At least the only thing showing on his neck were faint purple bruises where Potter had tried to strangle him. He looked further down and saw four long bruises on his hips. That was where Potter had held him down. And in the back was…

Without looking again, Draco stepped into the shower, letting the hot water blast him. He watched the dried blood wash down the drain, and wished his feelings of disgust and humiliation would be washed down too. He banged his fist on the wall. Why, he asked himself, why did I have to start that rumour? Why did I have to follow him? Why did I let this happen? Why? He started vigorously scrubbing himself to get rid of all traces of Potter. He scrubbed his chest, neck, tongue, and penis as hard as he could to remove all traces of the other boy. He even managed to try washing his bottom, though it hurt like hell. He wouldn't be sitting properly for a few days, but he would have to manage. As he let the scalding water wash all traces of Potter from his body, Draco tried to also let it wash him from his mind.

Stepping out of the shower, he took one last glance at himself in the mirror. His smooth, white skin was now marred with purple and red bruises and scratches. They would heal in time, but for now they served as a reminder of what had happened between the two boys. Draco turned abruptly from the mirror, dressed quickly, and dashed to his dormitory. He was determined to not look at his body again until the bruises went away. He could only pray his memory would too.

When he awoke the next day, he felt the pain in his joints from the fight, but was eager to see what effects he had had on Potter as well. He dressed quickly and was out the door before he realized he didn't want to see Potter ever again. Well, he still had to eat, so he made his way up to the Great Hall, hoping he wouldn't meet Potter on the way. Once there, he breathed a sigh of relief as he strode over to where Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their faces. He sat down gingerly, and began eating as he half-listened to Pansy tell him some story about her uncle getting in a fight like his. He looked to where Potter was sitting half the time, looking back at his food when the boy slightly turned his head. Truth be told, Potter was as bruised as Draco was, but he didn't look as miserable. In fact, he looked more smug than usual. Draco ground his teeth in frustration. If Potter could look so smug, then so could he. He began telling everyone the tale of how he cornered Potter, and beat him up. The only reason he had been able to hit Draco was because he had felt sorry for him, and let him take a few pity shots. "And now he's all smug because I let him hit me a bit. What a fairy," Draco sneered. Everyone around him laughed and shot Potter dirty looks. It made Draco feel a bit better.

By the time Transfiguration came around, Draco didn't need to pretend to smirk so much. He had done his job well. There were now rumours flying fast and thick that Potter was gay, had been for years, had tried to sleep with one of the second years, and was actually a girl. However, as he reached the door, he saw Potter outside the classroom, along with the weasel and Granger. This was to be his first class with Potter today. He put a sneer on his face, and walked right by them as if they didn't exist.

"Wow, Harry must have done a pretty good job duffing up the ferret if he won't even look at us now," Weasley said.

Granger elbowed him in the ribs. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about you two getting into a fight right now, so drop it."

Potter looked pensively at Draco, and slight smile tugging the corners of his mouth. Draco resolutely refused to look at him, turning instead to Crabbe and Goyle.

As McGonagall let them into the class, Draco headed for one of the seats in the back. He knew Potter always sat near the front with his goody-two shoe friends, so to avoid him he waited till he saw Weasley's flaming hair at the front before slowly sitting in his chair at the back. As he settled himself in, he felt someone's breath tickle his ear, as they whispered, "Can't seem to sit properly today, can we Malfoy?"

Draco jumped and clapped his hand on his ear. His heart hammered in his chest. He turned to see, but Potter was already striding to his place at the front. Draco's pale face turned pink. He had been caught by surprise because he assumed Potter had been with Weasley. Damn that Potter. How dare he do that to me, Malfoy thought. Fucking stupid fucking Potter!

And so his mind continued for the rest of class. Potter. The word whirled in his head so many times Draco nearly got dizzy. At the end of class, he jumped up and quickly walked away. Crabbe and Goyle tried to catch up to him, but he shouted over his shoulder, "Going to the library. See you at dinner!" This stopped them in their tracks. They did not know, nor had any desire to find out where the library was. The great buffoons slunk back to their common room, masterless, to wait for dinner.

In the library, Draco tried to calm his racing thoughts and his racing heart. He normally avoided this place like the plague, but today felt it's mindnumbingness would actually help him clear his thoughts. He pulled out a book about vampires, and sat in a corner to read. By the first page, his mind had already started to numb. He settled in to feel nothing for the next few hours.

When he realized it was time for dinner, Draco checked out the book and went downstairs. He had a feeling he would need it again soon. As he sat in his place between Crabbe and Goyle, he looked up to see Potter sitting, facing him. Draco quickly looked down at his plate and began eating. When he dared to look up again, Potter was looking right at him. He slowly licked his lips suggestively. Draco felt his cheeks heat as he looked at his plate again. This time, he felt a slight tightening of his pants. No, he thought. I am not turned on by that. I will not be tempted like this. He took a few deep breaths, and reached for his goblet. As he lifted it to drink, he caught sight of Potter, now lavishing his fingers, sucking them dry of every crumb, slowly and deliberately, all the while keeping his eyes on Draco.

Draco choked on his drink and nearly spat it out. Crabbe tried to help out by whacking him on the back. Flushed, he flung Crabbe's hand away. He stood abruptly, pulling his robes in front of him to hide his tight pants. "Come Crabbe, Goyle," he tried to drawl lazily. "We're going back to the common room." The two thugs stood slowly, reluctant to leave food behind, but picked up pace as they noticed Draco hurrying from the Hall.

Back in his room, Draco tried to quash his growing erection with his mind. He would not let himself find release while thinking of Potter. Not those lips, full and red, split and bruised from the beating he had taken, yet still soft. Not those hands, which had roamed his body freely. Not those green eyes, filled with – NO! Draco's problem worsened as he half-relived the scene 24 hours ago. He pulled out the vampire book and tried to clear his mind, tried to stop feeling what he was feeling down south. He somehow managed to clear his mind, numbing it down enough to sleep, which he did fitfully, tossing and turning throughout the night.

When he woke up the next day, Draco just lay there for a moment. He felt exhausted, having barely slept, and fighting away images of Potter in his dreams. As he got up, he realized it was Saturday, which meant no scheduled confrontations with Potter. He would just hide all day, avoiding the other boy as much as possible. The only time he would see him would be during meals, and as long as he kept his eyes on his plate, he was fine. He repeated this to himself as he led Crabbe and Goyle to the Great Hall for breakfast. As he took his seat, Draco realized that once again he was facing Potter. He quickly looked down before he met the brunette's eyes, and began to eat. The only problem was a slight tightening of his pants again, but he ignored it. He soon found he didn't have much of an appetite, and found his eyes wandering. He deliberately kept them far from that side of the Gryffindor table.

I wonder if he said anything to the weasel or the Mudblood, Draco wondered idly as he watched a Hufflepuff shove four mini pancakes in his mouth at once. I mean, even if he told them it was for revenge, it would be extremely odd, he mused, looking at a Ravenclaw pull strands of her own hair from her porridge. I mean, not even I would tell anyone, and I was the one that started the rumour, Draco rationalized, seeing one Weasley twin drop a plastic cockroach in the other's glass. But why not tell anyone? What is Scarhead's motive, he pondered, watching as Potter sucked on a sausage, pulling and pushing it in and out of his mouth. Wait, how did I end up watching Potter? Draco gasped with horror. Yet he could not take his eyes away. He could only watch helplessly as Potter gently suckled the sausage, twirling it in his mouth, then suddenly taking a big bite out of it. Draco's cock started to rise, and he vainly tried to push it back down. Potter locked eyes with him as he repeated the process with another sausage, moving slower this time. Draco held in a moan, rubbing his crotch as he saw what Potter was doing. Fog started to cloud his mind. He had to get away from Potter and his damned mouth! He stood suddenly and nearly ran out of the hall, pausing only to tell Crabbe and Goyle to stay and not come looking for him.

Draco wandered the halls, trying to find a private place for himself. Somehow, he found himself standing outside of the door in the Charms hallway, the room in which he and Potter had – fought. Well, since he was here, he might as well take advantage of it. He ran in and closed the door, leaning against it in relief that he was now alone. He moved to a desk, and stood over it while he pulled his throbbing member out of his pants. He began to stroke himself, grinding his teeth because of how he had become this way. He grabbed it and began to move faster. "Damn you, Potter," he muttered as he picked up speed. He twisted his cock as punishment for thinking of Potty, but that only served to heighten his pleasure. He cursed himself as images of Potter filled his mind. Potter, leering in front of him. Potter, lying beneath him. Potter, smiling up from his pelvis. Potter, between his legs, pounding him.

Draco pulled harder and harder with each image, reliving the last time again. He wanted to feel that way again, wanted Potter inside him more than he would admit. He pulled faster and harder now. He almost howled in agony as he came, feeling empty and alone, after finding release. "Potter," he muttered, sliding to his knees in weakness.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice floated across the room. Draco jerked his head up. He saw Potter standing by the door. "Now who's jerking off to who?" he teased.

"Fuck you Potter," Draco said as he picked himself off the floor. He felt he cheeks absolutely flaming at having been caught jerking off by Potter. And yet he wasn't as displeased as he would have himself believe.

"I know you'd like to do that Malfoy," Potter said as he sauntered over to Draco, "but I'm the only one who will be doing any fucking around here."

"Then go the fuck away," he growled through clenched teeth. He curled his hands into fists to control his rising desire and rage. "Now."

"Oh, I can't do that," Potter said softly. "Then I'd be leaving you all alone, and we both don't want that."

"Then what do you want?" Draco asked, not really caring about the answer. He was only trying to stall for time to try and gather his wits. He was failing miserably as desire welled up inside of him.

Potter leaned in. "Take a guess," he whispered.

Without warning, Draco punched Potter in the jaw and knocked him to the ground. While Potter tried to see through the stars in his eyes, Draco hauled him up and lay his back on the desk. Then he started fiercely kissing him, pushing so hard they split their lips again. Draco felt his dick come back to life as it rubbed on Potter's cloth covered erection. Potter thrust his hips up, grinding their cocks together. They both gasped in pleasure at the touch. Again, Draco ripped Potter's shirt open and found his nipples. He twisted them painfully, relishing the anguished howl he got back as he dry humped Potter. The brunette looked up at the blond with angry, lust-filled eyes. Without warning, his fist shot straight into Draco's stomach. He gasped with shock, and let go of the nipples, but pulled his hand back and slapped Potter across the face. He painfully grabbed the black hair and brought their mouths together again.

After a few minutes of mouth plundering and cock grinding, Draco could take no more. He had to have Potter's cock in his mouth. He slid down Potter's body, and stood before him on the floor. He undid the belt and pulled the pants and boxers down in one shot. Potter's dick looked harder and more swollen, if possible, than the previous time. He whimpered in need of more contact. Draco complied by lowering his mouth to the engorged flesh, taking his time in putting it in his mouth. Potter tried to speed up the process by bucking upward, but Draco held him down firmly. He ran his teeth across the head, and tongued the slit, spurred on by the wanton moans coming from the other boy. As his mouth sucked and laved the penis, he used his hands to pinch and slap Potter's inside thighs, slowly moving to his ball sack. As his hands reached their destination, Draco stopped his sucking and got on his knees. Potter's groan of disappointment was stopped when he felt Draco nipping and sucking his testicles. He grabbed the blond hair in an effort to control to control the bucking.

Sensing the climax was near, Draco got up and walked to where Potter's head was. It lolled off the desk, as the desk wasn't long enough to take the long boy. With his head upside down, Potter opened his mouth to receive Draco's erection. He willingly took it in his mouth, and rolled his tongue around it. He could still taste the come from the previous ejaculation on it. He reached his hands over his head to Draco's body. While one hand held his hips in place, the other squeezed and twisted the balls on his forehead. Draco hissed with pleasure, feeling himself build up pressure again. Before it became too much, he pulled out of Potter's moist mouth. As he was walking back around, Potter reached out a hand and grabbed the cock. He twisted painfully as he growled, "Now."

Ready to comply, Draco pried the hand off his member, dropped his clothes and climbed onto Potter, straddling his chest. Slowly, he pushed himself down his chest and stomach, savouring the feel of his cock sliding down the hot and sweaty skin. He pushed back until he felt Potter's erect penis sitting in his bum cleft. He slowly moved up and down, both groaning at the sensation of cock against ass. Sensing neither could wait longer, Potter lifted Draco's hips, pushing him back until his entrance was right above the head. Slowly, he was lowered onto the twitching mass. Neither took their clouded eyes off of each other. Once Potter was fully sheathed, Draco twisted his hands, making them drop away. From there, he dictated the tempo. He rose up slowly, then crashed down with enough force to shake the desk and make Potter gasp for breath. He raised himself up, and did it again. He picked up speed, and angled himself to find his pleasure spot. When he did, stars danced in his eyes as he panted. He grabbed his cock and started jerking himself off once again. However, this time, he had Potter right in front of him, filling his ass without taking his eyes off of him. He moved harder and faster now, shaking the desk in earnest with his thrusts and pulls. He grunted with the exertion, and, unable to hold back anymore, unloaded himself all over Potter's chest. Potter came the second after that, filling Draco with his hot seed. With a few more weary thrusts, Draco slumped down onto Potter, lying in his own come. Both were too exhausted to move.

After a while, Draco got up and started cleaning himself off. Potter leaned back on one elbow and watched him. Draco threw his clothes at him. "Get dressed."

Potter cleaned himself and began dressing too. Once finished, they stood there looking at each other, both trying to outstare the other. Finally, Potter broke the silence. "What was that?" he asked.

Draco turned and headed to the door. As he pulled out his wand, he wondered what it was to him. As he whispered the charm, he turned and grinned devilishly at Potter. "Lust."


	3. Envy

Here is part 3 of this series, _Envy_. Sounds sinister, doesn't it?

**This fic is rated M for Mature. Read at your own risk. ;)**

_**WARNING!! THIS FIC CONTAINS SLASH!! THAT MEANS BOY/BOY PAIRING, YAOI, MAN-ON-MAN-ACTION (M.O.M.A.), in other words, GAYNESS!!**_

JEALOUSY!! LONGING!! ANGST!! Now with added benefits!!

Yay! The third chapter is up! I've had it for a while, but not many people are reviewing. The more reviews I get, the faster I will upload. ;D. But, back to business. This one is a little fluffier than before, but still gets down there. ;) Oh Yeah!

**OMG, Becky, look at her disclaimer. It says, she doesn't own these characters, but she owns the story idea. She looks like one of those, fanfiction writers.**

-

_**Envy**_

Harry sighed. He didn't know what had come over him. It was Saturday night, and he was sitting alone in his room while everyone else socialized in the common room. He wanted to join them, but had too much on his mind he needed to sort through first.

As he lay down, he thought back to this morning. A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered breakfast. Oh, what he wouldn't do to torture Malfoy. He didn't expect it to work so easily or so quickly. But as Malfoy fled the Great Hall clutching his robes, Harry knew there was only one place he would go. He had excused himself to go mock Malfoy, not sure why he had felt the compulsion to follow. He soon found out when he saw Malfoy wanking off, and felt the desire building inside. He had wanted to goad Malfoy, and see how far he could push himself before breaking. Thankfully, Malfoy broke first, pulling Harry with him. They both had surrendered to the passion ruling their bodies. However, it was afterward, when Harry came back to his senses that he wondered what their motives were. Malfoy chalked it up to lust, and Harry would have too, if he hadn't seen Malfoy again that day.

Harry sighed again. It was at lunch that he had seen him. Satisfied that he had tortured Malfoy enough, Harry sat down to enjoy a quiet lunch with Ron and Hermione. He had just gotten into a deep discussion of the unfairness of McGonagall's long essay, when he happened to glance over at the Slytherin table. He quickly spotted the blond, seated with Crabbe and Goyle as usual. However, he quickly noticed that Pansy Parkinson was attached to his left side. This was unusual, for Malfoy had always sat between his two thugs before. Harry was about to dismiss it when he saw Parkinson clutch Malfoy's arm and laugh. She leaned closer into him, and his attention was called back to Ron, wondering if McGonagall would notice if his essay was a few inches too short. Quickly answering him, Harry looked back to the Slytherins, but only saw them eating. He did not, however, miss the fact that Parkinson's hand was tightly clamped around Malfoy's. The sight of it made Harry begin to feel something he wasn't sure about, but it was driven from his mind by the time lunch ended.

He had forgotten the feeling by late after noon as he headed in alone from Hagrid's. He climbed the stairs and walked down a corridor to get to the tower. He was about to round a corner when he heard familiar voices. He stopped, and tried to figure out who they were when one of them spoke in a high, squeaky voice.

"Oh Drake-y! I can't tell you how happy I am! I've waited so long for you to return my feelings!" she squealed. An all too familiar drawl answered her.

"I know – darling. It just never felt right to me before. But now it is. You can be my girlfriend now," he promised.

Harry froze against the wall, heart hammering in his chest. Did he really just hear that? Was Malfoy really agreeing to date that cow?

He felt a tightening across his chest. It couldn't be. Malfoy had been with him only this morning. How could he have a girlfriend already?

Confused, Harry left to find another way to his common room as he heard Malfoy say, "I know I'm gorgeous, just don't drool on my shirt."

At dinner, Harry was quiet for almost the whole meal. Hermione noticed, and worriedly asked, "Are you okay Harry? You've been awfully quiet these last few meals."

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry," he said. She looked at him for a moment, but when he smiled at her, she smiled too and went back to her conversation with Ron. Harry, however, let his attention wander to another table, where a certain blond was sitting rather close to another girl, letting her feed him. Harry felt a pang in his chest watching the two of them, and found himself despising the cow, thinking she didn't belong there. The venom in his thoughts surprised him, and he quickly looked away. Tonight, it would be Malfoy who tortured him.

Now, in his room after dinner, Harry tried to sort out his feelings. He had never really liked Parkinson before, but he strongly despised her now. Why did he feel this way? What was wrong with him? He tried to find an answer. Though he tried everything he could think of, the only plausible thing he could come up with was jealousy. He was jealous.

Of what? Pansy? He laughed at the thought. Or maybe the fact that she could be so close to Malfoy all the time. That got his attention. Why would he feel like that? Did he –urgh – _love_ Malfoy? _Malfoy??_ He dismissed the thought. There was no way. He felt only contempt and hatred for the boy. So what if he had done things with him he would never tell anyone about? It wasn't out of love. There was no love there. Then why did he feel this way?

He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He was a mystery, even to himself. But his head felt a bit clearer now that he had taken the time to sift his muddled thoughts. He idly thought of Parkinson again. Girlfriend, huh? Suddenly, Harry sat up as a thought struck him. Maybe that was what he was jealous of, the fact that Malfoy had a girlfriend and he didn't. I'm not jealous of Pansy, Harry told himself, I'm jealous of Malfoy. If Malfoy could find a new girlfriend so quickly, then why couldn't he? That was it. He would go downstairs and mingle. Hopefully he would be able to find a girl he could go out with, even if only for a little while. He got up and walked to the door. At the very least, it would be a distraction from Malfoy. And it would help put those damn gay rumours about him to rest. He smiled as he walked down. Yes, this was exactly what he needed.

Draco pretended to laugh at lunch as Pansy squeezed his arm and told him for the millionth time how happy she was to be going out with him. Truth be told, he really didn't like her all that much. She was only a convenience for him. He had needed a girlfriend, and she was there. Had been there since first year. She was like a leech. She latched onto Draco as soon as she had seen him, and hadn't let go yet. He doubted she ever would, especially now that he had agreed to be her boyfriend. How tedious, he thought.

The only reason he had agreed was because of Potter. After – seeing – him on Saturday morning, he had come up with a reasonable answer to his feelings for him. When he realized what they were, he immediately set about rectifying the situation. He did not need to be tempted like that again, and he felt sure that a girlfriend would be the answer to his problem. Pansy had always been hovering around, even when he had dated other girls, so he decided to make her his girlfriend. She would serve as an outlet for those feelings. At the very least, he thought, she can keep my mind off of Potter.

That was exactly what she had done. Ever since Draco had allowed her to be his girlfriend, she had clung to him, squealing in delight every few minutes. She was a very high maintenance girl who needed constant attention. The only time she let up on him was before going to bed. She probably would have jumped into bed with him if he hadn't firmly told her he needed some time alone. She practically followed him into the bathroom too. The only other time she lessened the attention on him was during meals. She tended to focus a little more on eating than on Draco. It was a slight reprieve, but it gave him a chance to take a mental break from keeping up with her. He allowed his mind to only wander slightly, a task that was helped by Pansy's constant squealing, even while eating. He barely had time to waste thoughts on a certain dark haired scar head.

That was why what Pansy said next really threw him. "Like, oh my gosh. Eww. Look over there Drake-y," she said. Draco looked the way she pointed, and saw Potter. He froze slightly. Pansy misinterpreted his reaction as disgust. "I know. Who would want to go out with a fairy like that? Has she no taste? If she had any sense, she'd try going after Drake-y here," she simpered. "Although she'd have no chance, at least she'd be showing some class."

Draco looked beside Potter to see an unfamiliar girl there. He hadn't noticed her before. She was sitting there, laughing with him, and clutching his arm, in a way that reminded Draco of Pansy. As he watched, the full, impact of Pansy's words hit him. Potter had a girlfriend. He was actually with a girl other than Granger. Shock settled over him as his insides turned to lead. Pansy noticed his non-reaction, and tried to shake him out of it.

"Draco, honey? What's wrong?" she asked, giving his arm a little shake.

"Oh, um, nothing," Draco said, quickly recomposing himself. "I just never thought Potter would actually get a girlfriend. I thought he was too gay for that," he sneered.

"You're probably right. She probably isn't even his girlfriend," Pansy smirked. "He probably paid her to pretend so no one would suspect him of being gay. I mean, they only started going out Saturday night. He would have gone out with her sooner if he really liked her."

As Pansy went on, Draco found himself lost in thought. So they had started going out on Saturday. He felt a little angry that Potter had found someone so soon after being with him. But wasn't that what Draco himself had done, gone out with Pansy only hours after leaving Potter? What right did he have to be angry? But as he stole another look at the couple, he felt an unfamiliar feeling in his chest. It made his blood begin to boil slightly. He looked away, trying to quell the unfamiliar feeling.

As they got up to go to class, Pansy prattled on about Draco's good points over Potter's, but for once Draco was too deep in thought to pay attention. As they reached the classroom, they saw Potter and his girlfriend outside. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and said goodbye. Draco's chest tightened at the sight of this, and he felt slightly angry again.

As she walked away, he swaggered up to Potter. "Paying people to be your girlfriend now?" he jeered. "I guess it wouldn't do for our hero to seem gay, so he had to have someone help him play his part." Pansy giggled.

Something passed behind his eyes, and Potter opened his mouth to reply, but their teacher let them. He closed his mouth and went inside, leaving Draco to follow, confused by his own actions. As he followed, he felt his stomach sinking as he realized what he had felt just now. There was no mistaking the anger and the pangs in his chest. He was disgusted with himself. He felt something he never felt before. Jealousy.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair with one hand, as his girlfriend was clutching the other. His girlfriend. Somehow, the words didn't sit right with him, but he managed to push it to the back of his mind. He looked at her beside him, animatedly talking with Hermione about something while they ate lunch. He had picked her partly for that reason, because she got along with Ron and Hermione. It was easier to be with someone your friends liked, even if you didn't really like them yourself. Because he didn't really like her. Not in that way. Sure she was nice, but she didn't make Harry feel anything. He really only saw her as a convenience and a distraction from the rumours, among other things. She was nothing special to him.

She, on the other hand, was ecstatic about being his girlfriend. Ever since Saturday night, she had practically attached herself to him. She was one year younger than he was, and the way she saw it, Harry had liked her forever, and was only now revealing his feelings. Or, if the gay rumours had been true, which he assured her they were not, she was the one who cured him. Either way, she was beside herself with joy to be with him.

And so there they were, four days into their relationship, and she was still glowing. Harry just sat back and went with her for the ride. So far, they could only hang out at meals and in the evening, but she still walked him to class, giving him a goodbye kiss each time. Frankly, he was a bit embarrassed by it. He had kissed her a few times in their time together, and while it had not been spectacular, it was not unpleasant. But he didn't really like being kissed by her in public. The shame was greatest whenever the Slytherins were around. As soon as she walked away, they gibed him and made snide remarks about them. The one prevailing comment was that he was using her to cover up his "gayness". Actually, it was only one Slytherin in particular who did this. One who made his blood boil. One who made his heart race (with anger, he told himself). One who he tried his hardest not to think about.

Thankfully, their interactions had been kept to a minimum so far. Harry had kept quiet through it all, preferring not to say anything in case he said something that could be misconstrued. Ron and Hermione had kept quiet too, though Ron with more difficulty. He wanted to say something back, but at urgings from his two friends, he said nothing. This did not stop Harry's mind from wondering why a certain blond boy could not seem to contain himself and leave Harry and his girlfriend alone. He has his own girlfriend, he thought bitterly. He should pay more attention to her and less to me.

But that did not stop Harry's eyes from straying to Malfoy's table at mealtime, then quickly looking back to his own. Occasionally, their eyes would meet, and though neither did anything more than glance and look away, Harry felt his pulse quicken. He didn't know why, but he did still feel the pull of jealousy whenever he caught sight of Pansy hanging onto Malfoy like a vine. He was quick to dispel it though, looking to his own girlfriend and smiling. He had a girlfriend now too. There was nothing to be jealous of.

"Harry, darling," his girlfriend said brightly. "Are you ready to go?"

Harry pulled himself out of his musings and focused in her. "Where are we going?"

She giggled. "Silly, did you forget? We both have a study break now, and we have to go to the library and work on McGonagall's essay!"

He laughed nervously. "Oh yeah. I forgot, I need to start that."

"Harry," Hermione tutted. "You really shouldn't leave these things to the last minute."

"I'm not," he said defensively. "That's why I'm starting it now. At least I'm not leaving until the night before like Ron." He looked at his redheaded friend, who was filling his face with luncheon meats.

Ron swallowed. "Yeah, well, I think best under pressure. And, by the way Hermione, I also think best under pressure if you are nag – I mean helping me." He smiled at her.

"Oh Ron," she sighed. As Harry and his girlfriend got up to leave, she turned to them. "Just make sure you actually get some work done, ok?"

"Sure thing, 'Mione," he said. He started walking out of the Hall, girlfriend in tow. His eyes strayed to Malfoy as he walked by, and their eyes met again. Harry quickly looked away, a shiver running down his spine.

His girlfriend noticed, and looked at Malfoy too. "I know how you feel. He's so mean and nasty and cold," she said disdainfully.

Harry faintly agreed, as he remembered the boy being something else not even a week ago. Raw, and hungry, and hot, and – Harry mentally shook himself. He would not allow himself to remember that. He had a girlfriend now, and an essay to write, and with those thoughts in mind, they headed to the library.

Draco watched as Potter passed him. He narrowed his eyes at the girl by his side, but when Potter caught his eye, he turned away, feeling a slight warmth in his cheeks. He concerned himself with finishing his lunch. Pansy was already done, and pulled on his arm. "Come on Drake-y," she whined. "We need to get started on that essay. I don't want to leave it to the last minute again."

Draco sighed. "Fine, let's go to the library." He stood up. "Crabbe, Goyle, we'll see you in class later."

As they left the Hall, Pansy chattered on about her essay. Draco tuned her out, instead focusing on Potter and his girlfriend. When he had first heard about them, he had been certain they wouldn't last. But now on Wednesday, four days into their relationship, he still felt they might break up, but he wasn't as sure. He didn't know why, but he really wanted Potter to dump her. He did not like seeing them together, but he told himself that was only because his rumours had no ground now. There was nothing beyond that. The only flaw in his logic was the pang of envy he felt every time he saw them together. He tried to ignore it, but it always leapt out at him when they were around. Draco was tired of it, and hoped that doing some work would distract his mind.

When they entered the library, Pansy found them an empty table near the edge of the bookshelves, so they would not have to be in the presence of many people. There were only a few tables nearby, but as Draco quickly scanned them, he groaned inwardly. There was old Scarhead himself, and his girlfriend. Determined to ignore them, Draco sat down, pulling out his parchment, and began to write. Pansy, who didn't notice them, started writing as well. After a few minutes of writing, Draco heard some giggling coming from Potter's table. He tried to ignore it, but it got a bit louder. He looked up, and saw Potter's girlfriend pulling him out of his chair, leading him into the book stacks. Something made Draco want to follow. He whispered to Pansy that he was going to look for a book, and set off after them.

As he crept stealthily in the row next to them, he heard the girl say, "My book is way in the back."

"Why would it be so far back there?" Potter asked suspiciously.

"Because no one can see it there," she replied seductively.

As they reached the end of a row, Draco looked cautiously around the corner, and saw her push Potter down an empty aisle. The girl then started kissing him feverishly, and pressed her body close to his. Draco was incensed by her forwardness, and felt his bile rising as she grabbed Potter's hand, placing it on her breast. He was outraged that she would behave so whorishly, and that Potter would put up with it. He felt sick at the sight of it, but realized that Potter would put up with it because that was his girlfriend. Fine then, he thought, let them have their fun.

He turned to leave, but saw Pansy coming up behind him. He cursed mentally, but then realized it was the perfect revenge against Potter. If he wants to snog his girlfriend in the library, then so will I, he thought.

"Draco," Pansy said, rather loudly for a library, "what are you –?" But that was as far as she got, for Draco grabbed her and started to kiss her wildly. She closed her eyes, moaning softly, and wrapped her arms around him, trying to pull him closer. He, on the other hand, kept his eyes open and listened to the couple in the other aisle, who had stopped what they were doing. It sounded like they were coming toward him and Pansy. Good, he thought. He closed his eyes and pretended to enjoy himself. A strangled noise caught his attention, and he broke away from Pansy.

Potter stood with his girlfriend, eyes on Draco, with a funny expression on his face. It made Draco's heart speed up, but he plastered a sneer on his face. "What are you looking at Potter? Never seen someone snog before?" he scoffed. When Potter said nothing, he went back to kissing Pansy. After a few moments, he realized the other two had not moved. He broke away again, saying, "I never realized I was that interesting to watch Potter. What, do you wish it was you I was kissing?"

At that, Potter started. A thrill ran through Draco as he realized his words might be true. He started walking towards Potter, and said "If you have a problem, just say it instead of standing there looking like a stupid house-elf."

"Ok then," he said as Draco stopped in front of him and his girlfriend. "I've got a problem with your face."

This was the cue Draco needed to swing a fist into Potter's jaw. The brunette staggered back as both girls gasped, but quickly regained himself to pull the blond forward and roughly push him to the ground. He fell hard, but Draco growled as he picked himself up. He was beginning to come alive, in more ways in one. He was about to attack Potter again, but realized the girls were still there, watching in semi-horror at the imminent fight. He rounded on them.

"Get out of here," he threatened, "or you will get involved in something bloody and painful."

"No!" Potter's girlfriend shouted. "Don't hurt him! He's barely recovered from your last fight!"

"Go!" Potter commanded her. "We need to settle this now, and I don't want you getting in the way." She started to protest, but he fixed her with a look that sent her scurrying in the other direction. Draco sent Pansy after her.

"And don't get any professors!" he called after them, before turning back to Potter.

They just stared at each other for a moment, trying to size the other up, before Draco broke the silence. "So Potter, enjoying the new girlfriend?" he asked snidely.

"About as much as you enjoy Parkinson," he returned. Draco laughed derisively.

"And how would you know how I feel Potter?"

Potter looked at him steadily. "Because I can see it in your eyes."

This made Draco's breath catch, and Potter chose that moment to crush him against a bookshelf. He pressed his mouth against the other in an urgent kiss, and Draco responded as he gave into the desire welling up inside of him. This is what he had been waiting for.

This is what he had been waiting for. The feel of lips on lips, tongues battling for dominance, hot bodies pressed up against each other. He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself, but this was exactly what Harry had wanted. This is what he craved so badly. And he was sure Malfoy felt the same way.

He pulled them both into the aisle he had recently vacated, never breaking apart. When his girlfriend had led him here, Harry didn't expect her to throw herself on him and start making out. He was even more surprised when she put his hand on her breast. He had tried to enjoy it, but couldn't help thinking about someone else, someone with hot, full lips, and a hard, muscled chest. That someone then happened to be right next to him, snogging his own girlfriend. The sight made Harry sick, and made him almost gag, but he couldn't move. He found himself wanting desperately to be the one sucking those lips.

And now he was. He bit and suckled them, and moved his hands to the other boy's chest, repeating the actions he had just done with his girlfriend. Only this time, it felt right. He tried to suppress a moan as Malfoy ground his hips into Harry's. The blood was quickly leaving his head and traveling south. He couldn't think anymore, he could only feel and do.

Malfoy seemed to be in the same situation. He threw his head back and tried to breathe deeply as they rolled their hips. Harry used the opportunity of nip gently at his Adam's apple. He felt Malfoy swallow hard, which made him start sucking the spot hungrily. As he worked on that, Malfoy pulled Harry's shirt out of his pants, and ran his hands up the well-muscled back.

Harry sighed at the feeling of the cool hands on his back, and arched it, leaning in closer to Malfoy. He pulled Malfoy's shirt up as well, and ran his hands over the chest again. He groped and squeezed it, earning soft moans from the blond, who took his own hands and started circling Harry's nipples with his thumbs. They started to stand out with the attention, and his own stood as well when Harry pinched and twirled them lightly. They brought their mouths together again, hot and moist, for sloppy kisses while their hands roamed each other. They soon reached down between them to fumble at buckles and buttons. Malfoy got Harry's undone first, and reached into the pants, grabbing the stiff dick. Harry groaned as Malfoy gently pulled it, rubbing his thumb over the head, wiping precum over the sensitive area. He started pulling harder and twisting it roughly, never taking his hand out of the pants. But Harry pulled the hand out before pulling down the other's pants. He pulled his own penis out of his boxers and pulled the two together. They gasped at the sensation of their cocks touching, and the grinding of their hips made them become harder.

Harry pushed Malfoy against the shelf and knelt down in front of him. He brought the throbbing member to his mouth, allowing his tongue to flick around the head. Malfoy quivered above him as the brunette ran his tongue down the underside of the shaft, to the nest of blond curls, before taking it into his mouth. He scraped his teeth on it as he bobbed up and down, sucking and pulling while groping the testicles as well. The blond gripped the shelves so that he wouldn't fall at the sheer joy he felt between his legs.

Before he reached his breaking point, Draco pulled Potter up to his feet. Potter thought he understood, and started to turn him around, but Draco stopped him. He smirked as he instead turned Potter around, determining that this time, he would be the one doing the fucking. He leaned into the other boy, rubbing his cock against his ass, both enjoying the sensation. He reached his hand up, and stuck them into Potter's mouth. The brunette sucked on them greedily and wetly, before Draco pulled his hand back. He ran his index finger down the cleft, and without warning, plunged the first finger into Harry's hot hole. His yelp of pain was covered by Draco's hand, and he began to relax as the finger moved inside of him. A second finger was added, stretching the hole wider as a third was added.

When he felt Potter had been adequately prepared, Draco removed his fingers, and brought his erection to the hole. He slowly eased his way in, trying to hold back from thrusting madly into the tight, hot space. Once he was fully in, he made Potter brace himself against the shelf, while he took hold of his hips. He slowly pulled out, then slammed back in. Potter bit his lip in an attempt to hold in his cry of pain. Draco pulled out slowly again, and rammed himself back in again. Over and over, he smashed into Potter's ass, and when he found the pleasure spot, the boy started bucking back wildly. He had to place a hand over his mouth to muffle his shouts. Closer and closer Draco drove them to the edge. As he reached around to grab Potter's erection, it exploded onto the books in front of them. The feeling of the brunette's insides clamping down on him and his muffled scream behind his hand made Draco release himself with shuddering gasps. They both stood like that for a moment, trying to catch their breaths as their cocks wilted from the exertion.

Feeling Malfoy pull out of him, Harry straightened up. They went about cleaning themselves up, adjusting their pants and shirts. As they finished up, they looked at the mess they had made on the books. Malfoy laughed.

"I don't think anyone even knows these books exist, so I don't think we have to worry about cleaning them up," he said.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to clean it up."

"Do you?" he shot back.

Harry smiled and shook his head.

As they started to head back to their things, a thought struck Harry. What would they do about their girlfriends? How would they explain this to them? What was it that they had anyway?

As if reading his mind, Malfoy told him, "I don't think we should mention this to our girlfriends. They may get jealous of the relationship we have."

Harry ventured to ask, "And what kind of relationship do we have, Malfoy?"

They stopped and looked at each other. "Enemies with benefits," he answered before punching him in the gut. As Harry doubled over in pain, he watched the blond swagger off ahead of him. He smiled as he got a kind of perverse pleasure in the pain Malfoy inflicted on him. I think we'll be seeing a lot more of each other like this, he thought as he made his way back to his girlfriend, not intending to tell her anything. There were some things a man had to keep to himself, and fucking his arch rival was one of them.

-

A/N - So if you like it, please review. I like feedback, and I especially like talking to others. Plus, the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write...


	4. Gluttony

This is probably the most explicit and dirtiest chapter. I need to take a shower.

**This fic is rated M for Mature. Read at your own risk. ;)**

_**WARNING!! THIS FIC CONTAINS SLASH!! THAT MEANS BOY/BOY PAIRING, YAOI, MAN-ON-MAN-ACTION (M.O.M.A.), in other words, GAYNESS!!**_

Ah! Mon Dieu! More slashiness? YUM YUM YUM!! DELICIOSO!!

Already chapter 4? Only a few more to go! I really need to write faster, but it's difficult. I don't want my mind in the gutter all the time, and it needs to be there to write this stuff. XD I had to literally wallow there to write this chapter...

**Squishi had it right, on her page (page!), that bold, disclaimer (disclaimer!). And everyone was looking at her! She let them know (she let them know!), the story flows, but she owns nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, none!  
**

-

_**Gluttony**_

Harry struggled against the silk cloth trapping his hands to the chair beneath him. But try as he might, he could not get them free, and he gave up, leaning back in the chair. Draco smiled when he saw this. He moved back from Harry, to a desk a few feet away from him. He leaned against it for a moment, looking at Harry. He found the image of the brunette naked and tied to a wooden chair very arousing. There was to be a show tonight, one they would both enjoy.

It had been three days since their last meeting in the library. As they went back to their respective girlfriends, neither mentioned anything of the supposed fight between them. They continued with their essays, not looking, but painfully aware of the other's presence a few tables away. They had not had any chance for contact since then, and had tried to keep busy with their girlfriends. However, neither could really take an interest, and just showed enough to not appear suspicious. Which is why when Harry slipped him a note to meet up in their classroom Saturday night, Draco had become very excited. He even had an idea of how to torture him a bit, and make the evening fun.

When Saturday rolled around, both boys were kept busy by their demanding girlfriends. The only time they saw each other was mealtimes, where they threw suggestive looks to each other when no one was looking. They waited until almost everyone had gone to bed in their common rooms, then sneaked out to the Charms hallway and into their locked classroom.

Draco had arrived first, and went about setting up his stage, which just involved moving a chair a few feet in front of the desk they had used last time. He was just finishing when Harry walked in, invisibility cloak in one hand. Draco waited as he shut the door and came up to him. They stood just looking at each other for a moment, until Harry dropped the cloak to the floor and grabbed Draco. He pressed their mouths together as the other boy wrapped his arms around him, drawing them closer. Their tongues slid over each other, as hips were ground together. Erections were felt, and intensified the grinding. After a few minutes of just sucking face and grinding, Draco pulled away. He had to carry out his idea.

He grinned as he began undoing Harry's shirt. Harry tried to undo Draco's as well, but he pushed his hands away. To keep him occupied, the blond began kissing him again, pulling off the shirt and working on the pants. Harry tangled his fingers in the blond hair, sucking and nibbling the other boy's lips as he felt his pants and boxers fall to the ground. Taking off his shoes and stepping out of them, he never broke the intense kiss. He felt himself being pushed back, and when his legs hit a chair, Draco pushed him onto it. Bending over him, Draco kept kissing as he took something from his pockets. He yanked Harry's hand down to the chair and tied it with a silk cloth to one of the legs. Before he could be questioned, he quickly pulled the other one down and tied it as well.

Now, as Draco watched him, there was an angry look on Harry's face. "What the hell is this Malfoy?" he demanded. "Why have you tied me up?"

"I have a proposition for you Potter," he replied. "Actually, more like a challenge." Harry quirked an eyebrow, so he went on. "I plan to pleasure myself in front of you, and see who will come first."

Harry snorted. "Is that all? That's no challenge. What does the winner get?"

Draco smirked. "Fucking privileges. Whoever wins gets to fuck the other."

"Sounds good to me." Harry settled back into his chair. "I'm ready whenever you are."

With that, Draco began to slowly unbutton his shirt. He took his time in removing it, and once it was off, he started running his hands over his body. He leaned his head back as he rubbed his nipples, making himself moan softly as he gently twisted them. He looked to Harry, and saw that his erection was getting harder. This in turn made Draco's pants become tighter, so he decided to remove them. He slowly pulled the zipper down, relishing the feel of it slightly vibrating against his cock. He pushed them off, along with his shoes, and stood with only his boxers on. He slowly pulled those down too, watching as Harry stared in anticipation at the cock about to be exposed. Once he was naked, Draco sat on the desk, legs apart, facing Harry. Their eyes never left each other's as Draco fisted himself, and slowly began pulling. Each pull was deliberate, and intended to make the brunette harder as he watched. He was succeeding, but it wasn't enough for Draco. He needed more. He got off the desk and stood facing one of its corners. He grabbed the edges of the desk and slid down the leg, rubbing his cock on it. The sensation made him gasp with pleasure, and he slid back up, loving it.

As Harry watched him sliding up and down the desk leg, he felt the pressure building up inside him. The sounds were making him even harder. He swallowed hard. Damn, watching Draco work the desk like a pole was one of the sexiest sights he had ever seen, and he could come right now if he left himself. But he didn't want to. He didn't want to lose to Draco. It wasn't even about the "prize". It was about pride. So he held it in a bit longer.

The raw feeling of the desk against his member was beginning to go to his head. He could take no more, or he would come before Harry. Although it didn't really matter who was on top, the Malfoy pride refused to let Draco give in. He would have to contain himself, but turn up the heat to make Harry come first.

Getting up from the desk, he now lay across it. He grabbed his cock with one hand, and played with his nipples with the other. Closing his eyes, he began to pull in earnest, rubbing the engorged flesh feverishly. As he felt his climax nearing, Draco whimpered slightly, arching his back off the desk. The pressure pounded inside him as he twisted his nipples again, and he found he could take no more. Screw Potter, he thought. He wanted his pleasure now, wanted release now. He began pulling harder and faster. His breath came in gasps as he moaned loudly. Almost, he was almost there.

Harry was trying desperately to fight his own need to release, which was becoming unbearable. He watched as Draco's actions became more frantic, and his moans made Harry's dick throb painfully. All of a sudden, Draco opened his eyes and looked at Harry. That lust filled gaze was what finally pushed him over the edge. He came, hard, shouting as he emptied himself over his chest. Seeing Harry come all over himself broke Draco, and he came too, yelling as he emptied himself as well. They were both silent for a few moments, trying to catch their breaths.

Draco sat up and smirked at Harry. Harry looked away, cheeks flushed. He had lost, and now would have to endure Draco gloating over his lack of restraint. He looked stubbornly away as Draco undid the restraints, refusing to look him in the eye. Rubbing his wrists, he stood up, only to have Draco jerk his head up. They glared at each other for a moment, then crushed their lips together again. However, they had only kissed for a few moments when they heard footsteps outside. Breaking apart, they threw a panicked look at each other before grabbing their clothes and hurriedly putting them on.

They listened for another sound outside the room, but heard none. Still, they didn't want to chance it. They decided to call it a night and head back to their rooms.

"We need to find somewhere else to continue this tomorrow," Draco said.

Harry pondered for a moment, trying to think of a suitable place, when it came to him. "The Room of Requirement," he replied. "Let's meet there tomorrow after dinner, alright?"

Draco agreed, and they went back to their rooms for a night filled with lustful dreams.

The next day, Harry awoke feeling refreshed, but slightly disgruntled. As he dressed, he struggled to remember why while reliving the night before in his mind. As he pulled on his cloak, he remembered the wager he had lost. Damn it, he thought. I let Malfoy win again. I'll just have to get him next time. But before he could think of a way, Ron pulled him out of the dormitory and down to breakfast.

Even before they reached the Great Hall, Harry's girlfriend caught up with him, attaching herself to his arm. He smiled at her, but made no move to kiss her good morning. After last night, he didn't feel the need to kiss anyone else.

Entering the hall, his eyes automatically slid to the Slytherin table, searching. They came to rest on Draco, complete with Pansy attachment, eating breakfast. Looking up, he caught Harry's eye, and the look he gave him was sexy, but triumphant. Harry looked away, slightly annoyed again, and took his place at the Gryffindor table.

After breakfast, his girlfriend pulled Harry outside for a stroll on the grounds. They ended up lying underneath a sprawling tree, making idle chat. Harry wasn't really into it, and found his mind wandering. That is why he was surprised when she began kissing him. It was slow and hesitant, but she was pushing her body onto his. Harry tried to kiss her back, to feel something, but failed miserably. All he could think about was a certain blonde's fiery kisses, laced with passion, that were forceful and demanding, the opposite of what he had to endure now. Even without his response, she continued, thinking everything was fine.

After a few moments of this, Harry pushed her away gently. Not wanting to hurt her, he stood up, saying he would be back after a bathroom break. He made his way into the castle, glad to have a few minutes away. Really, he could not wait for tonight. His skin prickled in anticipation. The thought of what might be waiting in that room filled him with excitement. The day could not pass soon enough, he thought as he entered the bathroom.

Even though he had only said he needed to go so he could escape, he found himself really needing to use the facilities now. There was no one in there with him as he relieved himself. But as he washed his hands, he could hear voices outside the door. All of a sudden, it opened, and Draco walked in. Both of them stopped before a grin slowly widened on Draco's face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he drawled. "Potter all alone in the bathroom. Whatever shall I do?"

"Well Malfoy, you can shut your gob and snog me while you've got the chance, if you can," Harry replied coolly.

Draco responded by crushing him into the wall, capturing his lips in a raw, hungry kiss. Harry kissed back with equal fervor. He moaned softly at the onslaught of the other's tongue. Now this is how to kiss, he thought dimly in his head. He felt himself becoming harder and the pressure on his lips increased. Stars danced in his eyes. He couldn't take it. He pushed Draco away, chest heaving.

"What gives Potter? I thought you wanted to snog?"

"Yeah, but I also need to breathe. Besides, what if someone walks in?" Harry pointed at his crotch. "They will notice my little problem."

Draco sneered. "Actually, your problem isn't so little. But if it will ease your mind, then we'll continue in here." With that, he pulled Harry into a stall and shut the door.

It was a small spaced designed for one person, so the two boys were pressed up against each other. They began kissing again, tongues dueling for dominance. As Harry's erection pulsed, he could feel Draco's becoming harder as well. He reached and hand between them, and stuck it in Draco's pants. The other boy gasped and leaned into the touch. The feel of the smooth cock in his hand made Harry even harder. Feeling this, Draco stuck his own hand into Harry's pants. He groaned as the hand tightened on his member. Looking into each other's eyes, they both began pulling on their erections, starting slowly, but picking up speed. Harry panted as he moved his hand back and forth while Draco whimpered as he twisted his hand. Both were bucking their hips into the other's hand, and brought their mouths together for a lustful kiss, as they both came at the same time. They kept their mouths together as they removed their hands, then broke apart.

Unlocking the stall, they washed up silently while trying to catch their breath. Harry was going to leave first, but turned back before he opened the door.

He smiled sexily at Draco. "Can't wait until tonight," he said, and went out the door.

Draco was left alone in the bathroom, knees slightly weak after his hand job. Damn it if Potter isn't good at turning me on, he thought. It was really a stroke of luck he was here when Draco decided to come in. He had really only excused himself to gain a few moments away from Pansy. She was practically suffocating him, and he had needed some room to breathe.

He chuckled as he straightened his clothes. Breathing had been the last thing on his mind when he was snogging Harry. That boy kissed him in a way no one else ever had. Maybe it was the hatred between them that lent a raw, uncontrollable quality to their kisses. Maybe it simply the fact that it was another boy. Either way, kissing Harry was intense, and Draco liked it. A lot.

As he left the bathroom, Draco thought of Pansy's kisses. Just this morning, she had practically jumped onto him and attacked his mouth, hers gaping and wide. She tended to suck the whole mouth, and shove her tongue down his throat, which made Draco want to gag. He repressed a shudder, and walked to the courtyard where he was meeting her. Really, the day could not pass quickly enough. He was looking forward to his late night rendezvous, and willed time to move faster. Goodness knew he could only put up with Pansy today because of his plans. She really was beginning to annoy him. He sighed and resigned himself to passing the hours in Pansy's clutches.

That night at dinner, Harry could barely concentrate on his food. He pushed it around, waiting for the moment he could leave. He tried to join in on the conversation, but again, his mind wandered to his afternoon bathroom break, and to his anticipated meeting with Draco. He glanced at the blond every so often, trying not to draw attention to it, and found him in a similar state. When he finally saw him get up to leave, Harry tried to excuse himself as well.

"Where are you going?" his girlfriend asked.

"Oh, I- I was just g-going to s-study, for a bit," he stammered.

"Oh, well, do you want us to help you?" Hermione questioned.

"No, that's alright," he said. "I need to do this alone. Don't expect me back anytime soon, I may be a bit late." With that, he waved farewell and took off.

When Draco reached the seventh floor, he wondered if he should go in, or wait for Harry. He decided he would rather go in first, and wait in there instead of out here. He walked around three times, thinking, I need a place for Potter and I to fuck. After his third time around, he opened the door to the magical room and stepped in. Inside, there was a bed in the middle of the room, and table with several tubes on it nearby. He dropped his cloak and slipped his shoes off as he went up to the bed, covered with a green and gold sheet, and tested it. The sheet was soft, and the mattress firm. He smiled. This would do perfectly.

As he lay back against the pillows, Harry walked in, stopping when he saw Draco reclining on the bed. As he took in his sparse surroundings, he raised his eyebrows at the other, who shrugged and patted the bed suggestively. Harry wasted no more time, and quickly jumped on the bed. He threw off his cloak and shoes before launching himself at Draco.

Draco was crushed as Harry's body landed on him, but it was forgotten as their mouths found each other. They kissed fiercely, struggling for dominance. Harry pulled Draco's head back and began nipping the exposed throat. Draco let out a throaty moan, which buzzed against Harry's lips. He worked his way lower, unbuttoning the shirt to reach more skin. He followed his hands with his mouth as he pushed the shirt off Draco's shoulders, sinking his teeth into the pale skin. Draco bit his lips in pain, and punched Harry in the ribs.

Harry gasped, but took the hint and continued his downward travel. He gently suckled the light nipples, teasing them into pebbles with his tongue, then licked his way down the well-muscled abdomen. He stopped to look up at Draco as he licked around his belly button. He smiled as he saw Draco look back at him, gray eyes clouded. He made quick work of dispatching the pants, but before he could go any further, he was hauled up by his hair. His yelp was silenced as Draco reclaimed his mouth. He undid Harry's shirt as well, and discarded it before pushing him back against the pillows. Harry was quickly stripped of his pants and boxers, and Draco kneeled over him, taking a kiss before getting off the bed.

Harry watched quizzically as Draco went to the table, grabbing one of the tubes. He turned back to Harry.

"As I'm sure you're aware, neither of us has that much time to spare," Draco drawled. "Also, seeing as how I won our 'bet', I will be in charge of proceeding."

"Is that so?" Harry sneered.

Draco smirked. "Yes."

With that, he pushed down his boxers and climbed back onto the bed. Harry's eyes widened at the tube of lube in Draco's hand. Until now, they had done it with out it, and it had burned like hell. Hopefully, it would ease the pain the next day. He wriggled in anticipation as he watched Draco get between his legs. Harry watched as Draco squirted some lube onto his fingers, coating them in a thick layer. He seemed to grow larger just watching Draco spread it over his fingers. He parted Harry's cheeks, and swirled his entrance before slipping a finger inside easily. Harry gasped at the cool digit slipping inside of him, and moaned as a second followed, scissoring and stretching his entrance. When the third was added, he pushed back onto Draco's hand, trying to get him to find his pleasure spot. As Draco brushed it, Harry started to push back harder, wanting more, but Draco removed his hand. Harry groaned and looked down to see Draco putting lube on his engorged penis. Wanting to help, Harry reached down and stroked Draco's cock, spreading the lube evenly. Draco tilted his head back, moaning as Harry covered his member in the cool gel. He roughly pushed Harry's hand away and grabbed his hips. Positioning himself, he thrust into Harry in one motion, unable to wait any longer. Both gasped at the sensation of a cool cock easily sliding into a tight hole. They just stayed like that for a moment, before Draco pulled out and thrust back in. Harry leaned back on the bed, scattering the pillows as Draco pounded him again and again. He came hard and fast, without needing to be touched. As Harry's insides clamped down in him, Draco couldn't hold it any more and came as well, panting with the exertion.

Pulling out, Draco collapsed next to Harry on the bed. Both tried to regain control of their breath. Harry recovered first. He sat up, and took the tube of lube in his hands.

"Well, this makes sure things go smoothly doesn't it?" he joked.

Draco laughed. "Well, that's what it's made for isn't it?" he returned.

They both smiled at each other for a second before they realized who it was they were with. Blushing, both boys dressed quickly and left the room.

As they reached the hall where they parted ways, Draco turned to Harry. "We're going to have to do this again soon you know," he warned.

"I know," Harry replied. "But remember, no one must know of it."

Draco snorted. "I know that. What do you think I am, stupid?"

Harry smiled. "Good," he said, as he grabbed Draco by the hair and pushed him to the ground. He turned and walked away, a plan for revenge for the night before already starting in his mind.

The next day was very trying for Harry. He could not get Draco out of his mind, but he had to contend with Ron, Hermione, and his girlfriend, all taking his attention away from his memories. He knew he had to stop, as it was becoming hard to focus on class as well, so he tried to push them away and concentrate on the present. However, all his concentration scattered when he walked into Charms class that afternoon. There was Draco, sitting in the front row, Pansy hanging off his arm like an orangutan. Harry chuckled to himself at this analogy, and took a seat with Ron and Hermione, trying to keep his eyes and mind from straying to the blond Slytherin.

Flitwick stood on his customary pile of books in front of the class, and instructed them on how to do the day's lesson. "Today we will be learning Heating Charms!" he squealed. "It's a wonderful bit of charm work to do in winter, or even to heat up leftovers quickly! Now, you will be starting small, so I need you all to come to the front and grab a tea towel."

Harry got pushed to the back of the line. By the time Harry had reached the front, there was only one towel left. He grabbed it, but someone else grabbed the other end. He looked up, surprised, only to find Draco, looking equally surprised back at him.

"Oh dear," Flitwick squeaked, "it seems I only have one more towel. Well, you boys will have to share and take turns then!"

At this, Draco smiled suggestively, while Harry was slightly disturbed. He would never be able to learn or do anything if he was this close to his enemy. He let Draco snap up the towel, and followed him mutely to the back of the class, near the door. As he passed them, Ron and Hermione winced at him. He shook his head. If only they knew.

Draco was more than pleased at the arrangements however. He could now continue to torture Harry, and no one would be the wiser. After all, making fun of Potter was his specialty. He sat down and waited as Harry took the seat beside him. As they pulled out their wands, Harry asked, "So how'd you manage to get away from Parkinson?"

"Oh, I just pretended to tie my shoe and sent her ahead of me," he replied casually. He glanced at Harry, who was sitting uncomfortably in his chair. "Why are you sitting so stiffly?" he questioned. "I thought that lube was supposed to help?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Harry blushed. "It did, but that's not why I'm sitting like this. I just don't think it's a good idea for us to be sitting this close right now."

Draco smirked. "Aww, do I make you nervous Potter?"

At that, Harry turned to face him. "No," he said bluntly. "Now get started before someone notices." He leaned back in his chair.

Draco huffed a bit, but turned to the tea towel they were supposed to be warming. As he tried to concentrate on the spell, he became aware of Harry's eyes on him. He blushed slightly, but tried to ignore it. However, he could feel the heat from the gaze, and couldn't resist taking a glance out of the corner of his eye. His breath caught as he found Harry looking lustfully at him. He tried to re-focus, but his cheeks were becoming warmer. He stole another look at Harry, and could swear the brunette was undressing him with his eyes. The heat of the gaze was transferred to his crotch, which was rising with his temperature. He could almost swear Harry was applying the Heating Charm to him with his eyes.

Breathing heavily, he tried desperately to concentrate one more time on the towel. But he swung his wand a little too vigorously, and ended up setting it on fire. Both boys yelped as the flames managed to jump to their robes, but Harry quickly put it out with his wand.

"Oh dear!" tutted Flitwick. "What's going on back there?"

"Malfoy's just being overzealous, and managed to set us both on fire," said Harry. "In fact, I think we need to go to the washrooms to get cleaned up." He nudged Draco.

"Uh yeah. Because stupid Potter here can't do an extinguishing spell in time," he sneered.

"At least I didn't set us on fire!" Harry retorted.

"Boys, boys!" squeaked Flitwick. "Enough arguing, just get cleaned up and hurry back to class!"

They rose from their seats and calmly walked out of the classroom. But once they were in the hall, they took one look at each other and tore down the corridor to the bathrooms. Once they were in and sure it was empty, they grabbed each other and started kissing hungrily. Draco trailed sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along Harry's jaw, while he pushed them both against a wall, grinding their hips together. Gasping at the sensation, they clawed each other's backs as their mouths joined again. They panted as their tongues clashed in the struggle for precedence. Draco couldn't take it anymore, and started undoing Harry's shirt, his moist breath making Harry's skin tingle. But Harry stopped him from undoing too much. He grabbed the back of Draco's head, crushing their mouths together, and pulled them into a stall. Harry fell onto the seat while Draco locked the door behind them. Since there was little space, Draco's crotch was right in front of Harry's face. He nuzzled the mound there before unzipping the boy's pants. He didn't even bother pulling his pants down, he just pulled Draco's cock out and caressed it. Draco moaned, and had to brace himself against the walls as Harry took him in his mouth. He went as far down as he could go, then hollowed his cheeks as he sucked back up. He swirled his tongue on the slit, eliciting a deep groan from above, before going back down again. He took a few more hard, long sucks of Draco's member before the blond came in his mouth.

As Harry spat out his mouthful, Draco weakly tried to support himself and catch his breath. However, he was given no chance to, for as he looked down, he saw Harry's heated gaze again, filled with lust, and he became hard again watching him huffing as he rubbed his own erection. Pushing his hands away, Draco bent down to undo Harry's pants, pulling his cock out and gripping it with his hand. Putting one arm on Harry's shoulder to hold himself up, he ran the other up and down the thick shaft, rubbing the head and scraping his nails against it. Harry gulped and panted as Draco sped up his hand, but stopped him again. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out the tube of lube they had used last night. Draco was surprised to see it, but moved to take it anyway. However, Harry had other ideas. He moved his hand away as he opened to the lube, and squirted some into his hand. He then made sure he had Draco's full attention as he spread it over his penis. He moved slowly, holding the other's gaze, and Draco grew harder under the heated look. Then Harry squeezed some more lube onto his fingers. He reached around Draco and roughly exposed his bottom. He plunged his finger inside, and Draco gasped with shock and pleasure. The finger inside him was slick and cool, and it swirled around before another was added. He pushed back onto them as the third was added, all scissoring and stretching his hole. He sighed as Harry removed them, but was filled with anticipation as he was turned to face the stall door. He felt his cheeks being spread as he was lowered onto Harry's lap. The tip of Harry's cock slid in easily as Draco was eased onto it. Once he was fully in, they both raised him up and slammed him back down. Harder and harder, Draco bounced up and down, riding Harry's dick like a pony. Harry reached around and grabbed Draco's dick as well, trying to pull it in time with their thrusts. Draco could feel Harry's hot breath on his neck as he neared the climax again. He thrust down one more time, and howled as he came again. Harry tilted his head back and came right after that, relishing the sensation of Draco's insides clamping down on him. They slowed down, and finally came to stop, both leaning back against the toilet, trying to catch their breath.

They stood to clean themselves off, and were fixing their clothes when they heard the bathroom door open.

"Harry, you in here mate?" Ron's voice boomed off the stone walls.

Harry and Draco exchanged horrified looks. Harry knew he had to answer, so he tried to clear his throat. "Y-yeah?" His voice sounded a little strangled.

"You've gotta come back to class. Flitwick is wondering where you are."

"Oh, ok, just a minute," he called, hurriedly trying to fix himself. He motioned for Draco to wait until they were gone, then stepped out of the stall.

"Bloody hell mate, what happened to you?" Ron exclaimed upon seeing Harry's slightly disheveled appearance.

Harry quickly walked to the sinks and made a show of washing his hands. "Nothing, nothing at all. Except for being set on fire."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Where is the slimy git anyway?" he asked. "Isn't he in here with you?"

Harry nearly choked. "No, he's not here," he coughed out. "He left before me."

Ron looked at him thoughtfully. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, concerned.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's get back to class, okay?" He quickly strode to the door and ushered Ron out.

Draco came out of the stall, heart beating rapidly at having almost been caught. He straightened himself up as he waited for his pulse to return to normal. They really had to stop doing this. They had almost been caught again. It was becoming more dangerous. Who knew how long they could continue? But the need to be with Harry was still overwhelming. Besides, he was a great shag. Draco smirked to himself as he walked out of the washroom. The fact that he had carried the lube with him excited and intrigued Draco, and made him feel like Harry was just the kind of partner he needed, sexy and full of surprises. Although he knew they would probably not see each other like this again very soon, he could not wait for their next encounter. He chuckled to himself as he swaggered down the hall, already trying to picture it in his mind…


	5. Sloth

Another fluffy chapter. Enjoy.

**This fic is rated M for Mature. Read at your own risk. ;)**

_**WARNING!! THIS FIC CONTAINS SLASH!! THAT MEANS BOY/BOY PAIRING, YAOI, MAN-ON-MAN-ACTION (M.O.M.A.), in other words, GAYNESS!!**_

OVER THE HUMP!! W00t W00t!!

This was the original chapter that I created the whole series for. Still, I only had a basic idea, and it took me soooo long to actually get it out. But it's here now, and much softer than any of the other chapters. Thank goodness, my sanity needed it!

**You all are waiting, I only got a minute for the disclaimer! No hesitating, I do not anything!  
**

-

_**Sloth**_

Harry tried to concentrate once more as he performed the spell. This time, the wet towel in front of him steamed slightly. He smiled, wiping the sweat from his brow. Satisfied, he packed up his things and left the room. He made his way down the hall to his common room.

He had been trying to do the Heating Charm for over an hour now. It was really only in the last half-hour that he had made any progress, finally managing to do it now. The first half-hour had been filled with trying, and failing, to remove the image of Draco from his mind. Since the disastrous class where he had been set on fire, he couldn't separate the other boy from the spell in his mind, especially after their bathroom break. But by the time Ron had come to fetch him, class was almost over. He had no time to practice, and was forced to pack up without attempting the spell himself.

Harry had had no time since then to practice the charm. His other classes, Quidditch and his girlfriend kept him very busy. He hadn't even had time to see Draco, though they were trying to stay away from each other after Ron had almost caught them. But finally, almost a week later, he got a chance to practice on his own. Hermione had shown him the basic technique, then left to study some more, promising to help him later if he needed it.

Well, he didn't need it now, as he had gotten the basic idea already. But as he made his way to the common room, he let out a sigh. He needed something else more. More than he was really willing to admit. He needed to be with Draco. He needed the other boy to hold him, kiss him, and make him feel pain and pleasure mixed in such a way he couldn't tell which was which. Their last time together had been rushed, and left Harry wanting more. Of course, almost getting discovered by Ron cooled their jets a bit. They were taking too many risks, and needed to back off for a bit. Harry knew that, but it didn't stop him from desiring the boy any less. In fact, he was slightly excited at the fact that they could be caught.

He shook his head to clear that thought. No, he told himself firmly. I do not want to be caught doing anything, especially with Malfoy of all people. It was bad enough that they had let it continue for so long, and progress so far. He needed to distance himself from Draco, get over this perverse attraction. He tried to drill this into his mind, but it began slipping away. He sighed again as he entered the common room. He was tired from straining to do the charm, and from his mental marathons with Draco. He managed to get away from his girlfriend, telling her he needed to rest, and sluggishly made his way upstairs. In his room, he got ready for bed, even though it was early. He threw himself on the mattress. As he lay there, he tried to think of a non-dangerous way to meet with Draco again. But his mind was too dead. He would think of a way later. He just lay there, and let himself fall into another night of wet dreams about the blond boy.

Said blond was waking up the next morning feeling disgruntled. He didn't really want to admit to himself why, but he still knew it was because he hadn't seen Harry in a week. He knew they needed to cool off a bit, after almost getting caught twice, but that didn't do much to cool his lust for the other boy. He was also not helped by the fact that he had had a week to think about their situation, and liked it less every time he thought about it. Draco did not want to accept the fact that he was yearning for another man, Harry, of all of them. This was forbidden in so many ways. And he wanted it more than could be good for him.

So he tried to think of Harry as little as possible during the day. But that didn't stop his dreams from being filled with the brunette every night. It was enough to make him think he was going insane. And every morning he woke up feeling the same: irritated and unsatisfied. He thought about easing his frustrations with Pansy, but had shuddered at the idea of it and pushed it away. As much as he wanted to deny it, the only thing that would help him now was a little session with Harry.

Draco pushed those thoughts from his mind as he dressed himself. He was going to have to ignore Harry and hope those feelings went away. Until then, he wouldn't even look at him. In fact, Draco made a vow not to look at those full red lips from now on. Not to notice the way his shoulders spread to fill out their uniform nicely. And definitely not notice the way his –

Draco mentally shook himself. He could not let himself get lost in those thoughts again. He had to do his best to ignore Harry, because it was best for both of them. He adjusted his tie, and went down to his common room to meet up with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. If nothing else, his friends would keep him busy enough to keep his mind from straying to Harry too much.

Harry entered the Great Hall for lunch that day, and swiftly took his place next to his girlfriend. Ron and Hermione sat down across from them. They all started eating quickly, as the last class had let out late and they had less time to eat now. But Harry didn't mind that much. At least he hadn't had a lot of time to think about a certain Slytherin, who happened to be sitting just a few feet away from him. But he wasn't thinking about that. Instead, he concentrated on eating, and listening to what his girlfriend was saying. Granted, it took more effort than he would have liked, but he managed it.

At the Slytherin table, Draco was doing the same thing. He had averted his eyes from the door when he spied Ron's flaming hair entering, knowing that trouble would have to be following. He kept his eyes down at his plate, and listened to Pansy simper beside him. Thankfully, he was seated with his back to the Gryffindor table, or he would have had the same problem he had before with keeping his eyes on his own table. However, he somehow made it through lunch without incident, and headed off to his next class with the others. He desperately prayed for his willpower and luck to hold out.

As he headed to Charms, Harry already knew he was going to be in trouble. He had barely been able to stop his mind from drifting to Draco, and now he had a class with him. A class that had ended rather interestingly last week. So though he steeled himself against falling prey to the demons in his head, he knew it was a losing battle, and that he would just succumb to desire again. Still, he tried his best to avoid the other boy, dawdling at the end of his class, Ron and Hermione rushing him, to ensure that he wouldn't have to wait outside the other classroom with him. When they got there, everyone else was inside. Harry breathed a sigh of relief that one hurdle was cleared, but prepared to fight several more as he entered the classroom.

Draco let out a breath. Class was over, and there had been no major incidents. Sure, his eyes had slid to where Harry was sitting a few times, but that was all. No one noticed a thing. Now, he only had to get away safely, and he would be good for the rest of the day. But if he did manage to bump into Harry, he wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself. Or if he wanted to.

He sat where he was for a bit, and let others file out before him. He waved Pansy and the others away, saying he wanted to be alone for a moment. They didn't question him, and went out ahead of him. He remained in his seat, slowly putting his things away. When he looked up, he saw no one else there. Satisfied, he stood, and walked out the door. He was feeling pretty good that his efforts to avoid Harry had been successful, and relaxed, walking lazily, only to smack into someone as he turned a corner. They both gasped as the air was knocked out of them. Draco was irritated that someone had stupidly gotten in his way. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" he snapped at the person, even though he was the one who bumped into them.

The other person turned to see who had bumped them, and Draco's breath caught as he saw who it was. The other person's breath caught too, for it was Harry. He had waited until almost everyone was gone to allow enough space between himself and Draco. He had also sent his friends on so that he could mull over his thoughts. He never expected the blond to come barreling into him from behind. They were both shocked to see each other, and just stood there for a moment, looking at each other.

Draco couldn't take it anymore. They were finally alone, and he was fed up with trying to forget about him. He grabbed Harry's shirt and firmly pressed their mouths together. Harry responded by burying his fingers in Draco's silky hair. Then they broke apart, regarding each other warily before bringing their mouths together again. Harry's knees were slowly turning to jelly at the simple pleasure he felt at finally getting to be with Draco again.

But before they could enjoy the moment for long, they heard the clicking of someone's boots coming down the hall. They broke apart, panicking. Harry did the only thing that made sense to him in his panic. He punched Draco in the stomach. The air was knocked out of him, but Draco still managed to get a hook to Harry's face. They were just starting to throw more attacks at each other when Professor McGonagall rounded the corner. She stopped as she saw the two boys, fists poised in the air. "Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy!" she exclaimed as she pulled them apart. "I cannot believe that I am seeing the two of you fighting in the halls like this! 20 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin, and detention with me tonight!" She marched them to the Entrance Hall, and shoved them in the direction of their common rooms. "You will meet me in my office at 8pm sharp!" she called to their backs as they slunk away. Really, she thought to herself. I cannot believe those are still fighting each other! I wish they would at least behave civilly to each other. She had no idea that they had been _very_ civil, and much, much more, to each other lately.

"So, you got into a fight with Malfoy again?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded mutely, trying to concentrate on eating something. But his stomach was twisting into knots at the thought of his impending detention with Malfoy later.

"And now you've got detention with him and McGonagall," Ron restated through a mouthful of food. Harry nodded again. Ron swallowed. "Hey, it could be worse. It could have been Snape that caught you, and you know he would have given you a worse detention, but nothing to Malfoy. He's always looking out for his favourite git. But you know, slimy things tend to stick together." The others laughed at his joke.

Harry smiled weakly, and continued to push his food around. Hermione looked at him pensively. "Who started the fight?" she asked him.

Ron answered for him. "Obviously it was the ferret. He's always starting something. Right Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry said faintly. "Yeah, he did start it," he repeated more firmly. Now that he thought about it, the whole thing was Draco's fault. If he hadn't grabbed Harry, if he had just walked away, there would have been nothing for McGonagall to walk in on. Of course, Harry didn't want to admit it to himself, but he knew that if Draco had started walking away, he would have dragged him back, and ended up in the same situation. Still, he held onto the tiny fact that it was Draco that initiated the "fight".

So lost was he in his musings, that it took him a while to notice his girlfriend tugging on his sleeve. When he did notice her, she told him it was almost time to go. He looked at his watch, then back at his plate. He tried to eat some more, but couldn't get much down. With a sigh, he pushed the plate away and bid goodbye to his friends. As he walked to his detention, he didn't notice their concerned stares follow him out of the Hall.

Draco paced outside of Professor McGonagall's office. He had had more success trying to eat something, but couldn't stand just sitting there waiting. He had left early, and slowly made his way to the office. Now, he was nervously waiting for McGonagall and Harry to show up. He wasn't really nervous about the detention, but about how he was going to survive just sitting with Harry under her watchful eye. He tried to get rid of those thoughts, and think of Harry as his enemy, someone he cared nothing for and would ignore. But he already knew it was futile. Something had changed between them, and he would never be able to think of Harry the same way again.

He jumped when he heard footsteps coming down the hall, but relaxed when he saw it was Harry. At the same time, McGonagall opened her door and stepped out. Upon seeing her, Draco decided to at least act his part properly. He plastered a sneer on his face as Harry approached, refusing to look at him. She led them inside her office, and pointed to a stack of papers piled on a desk. "I need you to sort through those lesson plans for me," she said. "You have until 10 o'clock." With that, she sat at her desk and began working on something.

Silently, the boys took their place at the desk and began sorting. It was a large pile, and would take them almost the full two hours to complete. Harry snuck a glance at Draco as they started, but the blond was not meeting his eye. He had not looked at him at all since they had met up. Other than a sneer on his face, there was no other outward indication the Draco knew it was Harry beside him. But Harry knew that he had to be feeling as uncomfortable as he was sitting beside him. They were supposedly enemies, in detention for fighting each other, but actually had a relationship much deeper than that, a secret relationship they could not let anyone know about. That fact had to be on Draco's mind as he sat beside Harry.

But he showed no sign of it. Harry was growing frustrated. He didn't know why he wanted Draco to acknowledge his existence, and knew that him doing so could be very dangerous. But he still wanted some indication that he was having the effect he felt from the other boy. As he continued sorting, he glanced at Draco again. All he saw was that the boy was working much slower than him, taking his time in moving the papers. His idling meant Harry was working almost twice as fast as he was. This, coupled with no reaction, was beginning to incense Harry, and he was about to say something, when there was a knock at the door.

McGonagall opened it, and let a small first year in. "Professor, there was a disturbance near the Hospital Wing, and I was told to fetch you," he said quietly, like he didn't want to say anything.

McGonagall sighed, and turned to Harry and Draco. "I will be back soon, so do not even think of trying to misbehave. Just keep sorting, and I better see some progress when I return." With that, she swept out of the room with the other student, closing the door behind her.

As soon as she was gone, Draco pushed his chair back and put his feet up on the desk. He let out a sigh, but didn't say anything. Harry couldn't believe he was just going to sit there doing nothing, and tried to move faster, hoping to shame Draco back into work. However, after a minute he could see it was not working. Exasperated, he muttered, "Aren't you going to do anything?"

"Nope," was Draco's reply. Harry was sort of stunned by the boldness of this statement, and continued working for another minute before trying again.

"This is detention, and we are supposed to be working!"

"Why should I work when you seem to want to do it so much?" he asked sweetly.

Harry groaned as he turned to face Draco, who was carefully keeping his eyes averted. "What is wrong with you? Do some work now!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it," Draco drawled lazily. He did indeed look like he was too lazy to be bothered to do anything.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. He tried again. "Look, we have to finish this or we'll get into more trouble. So please get on and do it!"

"I don't think so."

"Why not"

"Because you are a goody two-shoes, and can't stand to get into trouble," Draco replied, idly picking a piece of lint off his uniform. "So even if I don't do any work, you will do it yourself to avoid trouble."

"Oh really?" Harry said through gritted teeth. "What if I didn't care either? What if I wanted to get into trouble too?"

Draco laughed, but still kept his eyes away from Harry. "That'll be the day. You couldn't do it."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah? Well, I think I'm going to do it. I'm going to do something to get us both in trouble right now."

"What could you possibly do that will get us in trouble? Besides not doing your precious work?"

Harry, seething with anger at the non-response that he was getting from Draco, said the only thing he could think of, hoping it would get a reaction out of him. "I want to make you come right now."

Draco looked sharply at him. "You wouldn't dare," he breathed.

Harry smiled devilishly. "Oh yeah? Try me."

Draco frowned, and looked away again. "Fine. Go ahead."

Harry scowled at that. This wasn't going the way he'd hoped. He had merely wanted to get Draco to do some work, or at least express an interest in him, but neither seemed to be happening. Which is why he placed his hand in Draco's crotch. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he cautioned the blond as he began to stroke the growing mass there.

Draco's breath hitched, and he bit his lip in an effort to hold in a moan. The truth was, he had been ignoring Harry so that he could concentrate on their task, but had found it very difficult. He was thinking of the same things that the other boy had been, but had needed more effort to control himself. While he really didn't want to do any work, he also didn't want to start sucking Harry's face off in front of McGonagall, which he would have if he'd looked at Harry. When McGonagall had left, he had to restrain himself from doing just that. He instead put his feet up and focused his mind on not thinking about doing naughty things to Harry right there. There was always the concern McGonagall would walk back in at any moment. Which he voiced that moment.

"What if McGonagall comes back?"

Harry stopped for a moment to think. "I don't think she will for a while," he said slowly and he resumed his caressing. "The Hospital Wing is pretty far from here." He applied a little more pressure, earning a little moan from Draco. "Besides, that makes it more interesting," he said in a sexy voice, as both of them began to get excited at the thought of being caught.

Draco was trying to keep himself together and resist in order to make up for his lack of control earlier, but he felt his control slipping. Harry must have felt it too, for he undid Draco's pants and pulled out his dick. Draco gasped at the sensation of Harry's fingers running up and down his shaft, which was becoming harder by the second. His mind was becoming more clouded as well. He tried one last time to end it before the pleasure consumed him.

"She still might come back," he insisted thickly.

But Harry, pleased to finally be getting the response he wanted, would not back down. "Then I guess she'll be getting an eyeful," he commented dryly before lowering his mouth to the engorged flesh.

The sensations Draco felt from Harry's mouth were fantastic. He really knew what to do to turn him on. The way his tongue swirled his slit, the way his teeth scraped the sides of his penis, the way he massaged his balls, it all felt too good to be true. He squirmed under Harry ministrations, groaning as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He threaded his fingers in the dark brown hair in his lap, holding on as he was sucked for all he was worth.

Harry went down as far as he could on Draco, and sucked back up wetly. He felt satisfied now that he had Draco's attention, and wanted to keep it as long as possible. He tasted Draco, licking him like a lollipop. He scraped his teeth across the head before taking the throbbing member into his mouth again. It pulsed hard as he squeezed his balls again. Draco was now making strangled sounds as he attempted to stop his hips from bucking into Harry's mouth. The chair he was leaning back on was tilting dangerously. Harry felt slight pain from how hard Draco was gripping his hair, but he ignored it as he bobbed up and down faster. He could sense the climax was near, and Draco's heavy panting above him was making his own cock harder. He reached a hand into his own pants to jerk himself off.

Draco couldn't believe he was getting a blowjob, from Harry Potter, in Professor McGonagall's office. It was too unreal. But he knew it was real by the wet warmth he felt moving up and down his member, taking him higher and higher as it did so. He opened his eyes, ready to tell Harry that he couldn't take it anymore. But he never got the chance, because he saw Harry's head bobbing up and down, moaning, with a hand in his pants, stroking himself. This was too much for Draco, and he came in Harry's mouth with a shout. Harry came too, hearing Draco shout above him.

But then they heard a sound, which made their extremely heated blood, run cold. They heard the door being opened. Quickly, Harry sat up as Draco brought his feet down. Both boys hurried to fix themselves as Professor McGonagall entered to room. Harry, realizing he still had Draco's come in his mouth, was forced to swallow the salty, bitter mixture, as he had no other way of disposing of it.

"Mr. Malfoy, what was that shout I heard just now?" McGonagall inquired as she closed the door. "I hope you two weren't fighting again!"

"Uh, no Professor," he panted out, trying to catch his breath and think quickly. "I just, uh, hit my knee on the desk."

She looked at them disapprovingly. "Very well then." She sat back at her desk. "Carry on."

Harry and Draco did not look at each other for the rest of their detention as they quietly sorted the lesson plans. When 10pm arrived, they didn't get a chance to speak either, for Professor McGonagall walked them to the door and watched them go in opposite directions down the hall. When they were gone, she retreated to her office. Really, she thought to herself, I do hope those boys can get along. It would be so much easier for everyone if they do. How could she realize what she had almost walked in on, and what they had been doing for the last few weeks? They were getting along better than anybody knew…

-

(A/N: So, what do you think? More romance? More pain? Or just more sexiness? ;) Let me know!!)


	6. Greed

Damn! this one is a beast! Extra long for your enjoyment.

**This fic is rated M for Mature. Read at your own risk. ;)**

_**WARNING!! THIS FIC CONTAINS SLASH!! THAT MEANS BOY/BOY PAIRING, YAOI, MAN-ON-MAN-ACTION (M.O.M.A.), in other words, GAYNESS!!**_

You asked, so you receive: More Romance! More Pain! MORE SMEXINESS!!

This chapter turned out extra long because I had so many things I wanted to do in it. So sorry for that. I don't really like super long chapters either. But, you can look at it as a gift for taking so long. Plus, there's an extra side story in it. it's really an extension of one scene, with Hermione and the others, but I didn't want to disrupt the flow. I would have made it a separate chapter, but that would mess up the ordering. So it's stuck to the end. If you want to read it in order, when you see this (), skip down to the asterisk bit at the end. If not, read it after everything is done. It's not essential to read, but it gives a bit more depth to a pretty shallow piece. Oh, and by the way? This one is almost as dirty as Gluttony. But I've rambled enough. ON TO THE SMEX!!

**When I grow up, I want to be famous, I want to be a star, I want to write disclaimers! When I grow up, I want to see the world, drive nice cars, but I own nothing! When I grow up, be on FF, writing my stuff, getting more hits! When I grow up, fresh and clean, lots of reviews to be seen!**

-

_**Greed**_

Draco tapped his quill impatiently as he waited for Potions to end. He was all packed up, but Snape would not let anyone go until the last minute. Of course, there were still a few people frantically hurrying to finish in time. He smiled to himself as he watched Harry quickly stir his cauldron and spoon some potion into a flask. Really, that boy will never learn to brew a potion properly, he thought.

Two weeks had passed since their detention, and they still had not been able to speak. After he had returned to his common room that night, Draco went right up to his room and lay in bed. He stayed like that for a while, lost in thoughts of Harry, and what had happened that night. They had almost been caught again, this time by Professor McGonagall. She wouldn't have taken kindly to their activities, though she should have been a bit happy that they were no longer fighting. At least, not the way they had before. They had become "enemies with benefits", as Draco called it, but they hadn't had a proper fight or ribbing in a while. Now, they either tried to avoid each other, or as often happened, jumped each other when alone. The closest they had come to a fight like old times was during detention, and even that did not hold the sting it used to. Now it just served to charge them even more. This was something they did not want happening in public, so they again dodged each other after their detention. It seemed they both silently agreed – this was getting out of hand. The brush with McGonagall left them both jumpy and uneager to chance it again, so they avoided each other like the plague.

Draco sighed. He was tired of trying to pretend not to notice Harry's existence. It was very tiresome, and took more energy than to just obsess over him. It made him ache to think about him, and the time he could spend with him. He knew he was falling into dangerous territory, but he found he no longer cared. He just wanted to feel Harry again.

Which is why he came up with a plan to get him alone again. As Harry was rushing back to his cauldron, he aimed a spell that sent the cauldron toppling, its content spilling on the floor behind it. Snape made a sound of exasperation, and swiftly walked toward him. Draco followed behind. As they reached Harry and the mess, the bell rang, excusing everyone else, who were already cleaned up. Harry told his friends to leave before him so he could clean up his spill. Then he was left alone with Snape and Draco.

"Deliberately befouling my classroom? Trust you to get into trouble when I have no time to punish you, Potter," Snape sneered.

"I can stay behind and watch him clean up sir," Draco volunteered. Harry's eyes widened at the suggestion as Snape's eyebrows went up. He looked at the two boys, and decided.

"Very well then Mr. Malfoy," he said. "I trust you shall find a suitable punishment." He smiled snidely.

Draco smiled back at him. "Oh yes sir. I plan to make him work by hand, among other things."

Snape nodded approvingly. "Just don't go overboard." He swept to the door. "And Mr. Potter, I want to hear that you do everything Mr. Malfoy tells you to, or you will be in for a worse punishment later." With that, he left the two of them alone, closing the door.

Harry stood staring open-mouthed at the door Snape had just closed. He could not believe this was happening. He could not believe Snape had left him here with Draco, who had every intent, Harry knew, of punishing him sexually. He closed his mouth and turned slowly to Draco, who had already spelled the potion away. This just confirmed Harry's suspicions, and the leer he was receiving solidified them.

Of course, he also wanted to spend time with Draco, but was afraid to act, lest they be discovered. Even though he didn't want to get caught, the need to be with Draco was becoming more powerful each day. He didn't know how much longer he could have taken it. He was quickly losing his battle with reason, and now, as he stood face to face with the man he had been yearning for, fighting to ignore, he gave up in defeat and pressed his body up against the other's while claiming his mouth in a hungry kiss.

Draco grabbed him as he greedily devoured his lips. They tried to press their bodies as close as possible to each other as their mouths plundered. Soon, they were gasping for breath from the intensity of their kiss. They broke apart to get some much-needed oxygen. All of a sudden, Harry forcefully pushed him away.

Draco looked at him, confused. As he tried to regain his breath, Harry panted out, "What, the hell, are you, doing?" Draco still looked at him like he was absurd. Harry tried to clarify. "Why are we doing this here, in Snape's classroom?"

Draco laughed. "Well, instead of having Snape punish you, I thought you might want my punishment instead," he answered. "Besides, if I didn't make a move, I'd be waiting forever for you to find an opportunity."

Harry could feel his cheeks heat up and his heart rate increase again. "You wouldn't have been waiting long," he mumbled, looking away.

Draco smiled and pulled Harry into his arms. "Maybe, but right now, I need to punish you for making a mess in here."

"It wasn't my fault!" Harry protested weakly.

"I know, but I did promise that I would make you work."

Harry looked around. "How? The mess is gone."

"I know," Draco repeated. He grinned wickedly. "I need you to work on me, for I seem to be having a bit of a problem." He pointed at his crotch, which was tented and large.

Harry shook his head. "No, I won't do it. Last time we were almost caught, and I had to swallow your disgusting mixture. I don't want to do that again."

Draco pretended to look hurt. "You think I'm disgusting Potter?" he asked. "Well, you don't have to worry about that. Remember, I said you were working 'by hand'." He looked pointedly at him.

Understanding, Harry pushed his hand into Draco's pants, stroking him. "I think I _grasp_ the situation," he said as he grabbed and twisted Draco's cock. The blond hissed in pain and pleasure, and crushed his mouth against Harry's again. All words were lost after that.

Harry pumped his hand up and down Draco's shaft while kissing him wildly. His own cock was straining to be released from its bindings as he pulled on Draco. His mouth battled fiercely to gain dominance over Draco's, but neither was giving an inch. In what seemed like no time, Draco came violently, shuddering with release.

Draco moaned as Harry removed his hand, but he knew the other boy had to be dying to receive pleasure as well. Which is why he slapped his hands away as he pulled out his own cock. Surprised, Harry looked up at him.

"You are still in detention Potter," he drawled. "You are not to do anything without my permission." He smirked as Harry stared incredulously at him.

Harry fought a battle inside himself, not wanting to give in to Draco, but needing to release himself. Desire won out, so he asked, "Am I allowed to jerk myself off then?"

Draco regarded him with an imperious eye before denying him. "No, I don't think you are allowed to jerk yourself off." He held up a hand to Harry's outraged cry. "Instead, I think I have another way for you get your release." With that, Draco slowly pulled down his trousers and boxers, stained with come, and turned his backside to Harry.

At the sight of Draco's bare white ass, Harry could not contain himself. He released his load all over those magnificent cheeks, spraying them with his milky substance. His knees were weak as he drew in a ragged breath, trying to support himself on a desk.

Draco gasped as he felt the hot come hit his cheeks, but he was disappointed. He turned back to face Harry. "I don't think I gave you permission to come yet," he said accusingly. Harry blushed at his lack of self-control, but stared defiantly back. Draco approved of his attitude and continued. "Well, you are just going to have to come again. But this time, wait until you are inside me." He looked at Harry's flaccid penis. "But first, it seems we are going to have to make you feel up to the task."

He undid Harry's pants, pulling them off completely, as well as his own. Harry, unable to wait, pulled Draco close to him again, grinding their cocks together. They both gasped and ground harder as their erections came back to life. Draco braced himself by placing a foot up on the desk behind Harry. He grabbed a handful of hair, exposing Harry's neck, and started biting and sucking his Adam's apple as he humped him.

Harry pushed his own hands up under Draco's shirt, running his hands up his back, and pulled him closer. His head was spinning with the sensations he was feeling. The grip on his hair was painful, but it loosened as Draco reached down between them, rubbing both their dicks with his cool hands. In response, Harry slid his hands to Draco's ass. He moaned as he massaged the round globes while Draco massaged his balls.

Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Draco whispered in his ear, "Now. Take me now." With a growl, Harry viciously turned Draco, parted his cheeks and thrust himself in with no lubrication. The blond hissed at the sting, but urged him to go on. Harry pulled out and slammed back in, reveling in the fact that he was finally doing what he had been trying so hard to repress. It felt so good, so right, that he didn't care about anything but the intense pleasure he felt with Draco. "Oh god, yes Draco!" he groaned as he thrust.

"That's it Potter," Draco panted. He was absolutely coming apart at the pleasure he felt as Harry took him from behind. He wanted more, never wanted to give this up. "Harder Harry!" he shouted, as Harry slammed again and again. "Fuck me harder! Fuck me senseless! Harry!"

Harry ground his teeth as he propelled himself into Draco's hot, tight hole again. He was almost at his breaking point. He did not know how much more of this he could take. As he slammed himself in again, Draco bucked out of control, ramming his hips back to get to his prostate again. Harry tried to keep hitting it, but couldn't be sure, as he was lost in a fog of desire.

Draco couldn't last much longer. He knew he was going to come soon. He felt so good, too good. He reached down to his pulsing member, pulling a few times before he broke. "HARRY!" he screamed, arching his back as he came.

"DRACO!" Harry yelled at almost the same time. Draco's insides squeezed his erection tightly as he unloaded himself into Draco's ass. He slumped down, holding Draco tightly as they both rode out their climaxes.

Unwilling to move, but knowing they needed to go, Draco pulled himself away. They both sighed at the loss of contact, but began cleaning up. Draco used the same spell he used for Harry's potion to clean their new mess.

"You know, you're going to have to teach me that spell sometime," Harry joked.

"Maybe I will when we're alone again," Draco replied. "If we get around to it." He winked suggestively.

Grinning, Harry shook his head, and pulled him in for one last kiss. As they walked out the door, they both wanted more time together, and knew it would come soon, for they could not stay away from each other anymore. They needed to be together more than ever.

-

"So, how bad was detention?" Ron asked Harry as they sat down to dinner that night. "I heard Snape put Malfoy in charge and left. Is that true?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. He quickly glanced across the Hall, to the Slytherin table. "Yeah, it's true."

"How perfectly awful!" squealed his girlfriend, grabbing his arm. "I bet he was totally mean to you!"

"It wasn't that bad," Harry said absently, still staring at Draco, who had Pansy wrapped around his arm. Hearing silence around him, he turned back to see the shocked faces of his friends. "No, no! What I mean is, it wasn't bad, it was horrible!" he amended. "Completely terrible!" Ron relaxed, but Hermione and his girlfriend still watched him warily.

"What did he make you do?" Hermione asked calmly.

"Oh! Uh, I had to, uh, clean up my, uh, mess, by hand" he stammered out. "And, uh, scrub my cauldron."

"That's horrible mate," Ron sympathized. "Just like the git to make you do more work than necessary!"

"Yeah," he agreed faintly, as his gaze wandered back to a certain blond, who was being fawned over by Pansy. He didn't notice the analyzing look he was receiving. He only noticed the way Pansy was latched onto Draco, despising her and desperately wishing he could have him all to himself.

Suddenly, he turned back to his plate and gobbled up the rest of his food. The others were shocked as they watched him shovel down his dinner and stand abruptly. "I have something I forgot to do," he announced.

"Oh, do you want me to come with you?" his girlfriend asked.

"No!" he replied, a little too quickly. He checked himself. "No, don't worry about it. It's just something I have to do on my own." He started walking away. "I'll catch you guys back in the tower!" he called over his shoulder.

What he was really doing was trying to buy more time with Draco. He couldn't stomach watching Pansy simper over him anymore. He was going to try and get Draco away from her, to follow him. He coughed loudly as he passed them, trying to discreetly make eye contact with him. Draco gave the barest of nods, indicating that he understood, and Harry walked out of the Great Hall to wait.

-

Draco had been watching Harry at dinner, lusting after him while Pansy talked his ear off. His blood boiled angrily every time Harry's girlfriend touched him, and he sneered when she wrapped her arms around him. He tried to be careful about it, but occasionally Pansy would catch him drifting and call his attention back to her. Oh, how he disliked her. She was a black hole that kept sucking him in, eating away at his time, time that could be spent with Harry.

Which is why he was slightly surprised and excited when Harry passed him, coughing to get his attention. He didn't know how, but Draco knew that meant Harry wanted him to follow. He nodded slightly to let him know he understood, and turned back to his food. Only now he couldn't eat anything. His stomach coiled in anticipation as he waited an appropriate length of time before ditching the others.

"I have to go," he declared suddenly, standing up. He turned to go, but Pansy was latched onto his arm.

"Where are you going, Drakey-poo?" she inquired.

Draco ground his teeth in annoyance. "Just somewhere. Don't ask me where."

"Okay, but you have to hurry back to me, or I may come looking for you!" She winked roguishly at him.

He groaned mentally, but said, "Okay, I'll be back soon," and without another word, left the Hall. He looked around to see which way Harry had gone when he felt someone tug him into a shadowy hallway. Grinning, he wrapped his arms around him and allowed himself to be pulled, yielding his lips to the passionate kiss he received.

Harry was bursting with desire as he pulled Draco down the hall, covering the other boy's lips with his own. They couldn't get very far though, because they were so tangled up in each other. So they stopped and savoured a few minutes of kissing right there.

Finally, Harry broke it off, a devilish grin on his face. "Feel like a repeat of this afternoon?" he asked.

Draco looked away. "I can't. I promised Pansy I would come back soon," he mumbled, blushing a bit.

Harry felt cold, and his stomach dropped. "Oh," he muttered through thick lips. He couldn't believe Draco wanted to spend time with that cow instead of him. While he knew he had no right to, he wanted to be the one taking up Draco's time. And it hurt that the feeling was not reciprocated. It also made no sense that he should feel hurt. After all, they were supposed to be enemies, not fuck-buddies. Well, he would go back to that then. He roughly pushed Draco away. "Don't you think you spend too much time with her if you don't like her?"

Draco looked surprised at Harry's sudden coldness. "If I don't go back, they'll get suspicious!" he tried to explain. Harry didn't want to hear it. He turned and started walking away.

Draco grabbed his arm to stop him. "Potter," he began, but Harry held up a hand to stop him.

"It's fine," he said, stone-faced. "I get it. Now let go of me."

"Potter," Draco growled again. He tried to pull him in closer for another kiss, but a fist to his gut stopped him. He gasped in pain as he let go of Harry, but Harry wasn't finished. He took out his pain on Draco, kneeing him in the chest and punching him in the kidney.

"I hate you," Harry said, trying to put as much feeling as he could into the words. He tried to mask his pain in anger, hoping the blond wouldn't notice.

But Draco was also getting angry at this unprovoked outburst from Harry. He viciously kicked Harry in the ribs and boxed his ear. "I don't see what your problem is, but I hate you too!" he shot back angrily.

Clutching his side, Harry glared at Draco. "I guess we'll always be just enemies," he snarled before he turned on his heel and strode off furiously. He half wanted Draco to stop him again, but continued unhampered. He stormed up to his room and threw himself on his bed.

He knew he was acting childishly. They both had girlfriends they needed to attend to, girls they supposedly liked. He knew Draco had every right to want to be with his girlfriend. It wasn't his fault Harry was becoming too greedy for his own good. Because that was all it was. Harry had become too greedy. He wanted more and more of Draco's time, wanting Draco all to himself. He couldn't help it. The time he did spend with him was no longer enough. He needed more.

And it scared him. Underneath all the other emotions, hiding in his heart, there was fear. Fear of being discovered, fear of being ridiculed, and the biggest one of all, fear of wanting too much. For he knew that if he wanted more, he was falling in too deep. But he was already too far-gone, and that fear drove him mad. He lay in bed all night, trying to pretend it was all Draco's fault, to be angry with him, but knowing it was all a lie. Even though they were enemies, he couldn't pretend that he didn't want to be much more.

-

Draco awoke the next morning unhappy. He was still brooding over what happened the night before. It really shocked him that Harry had reacted the way he did, going so far as to call them "just enemies". It had hurt Draco, because he felt they had become more. But it also scared him, because he did not realize just when he began thinking that. As much as he didn't want to believe it, he had developed a need for Harry he hadn't consciously recognized, and it terrified him. It also disgusted him that he was not disgusted by it.

He tried to put it out of his head and concentrate on being angry with Harry. He tried to focus and did well, ignoring Harry all day. But it all went away when he walked up to Transfiguration.

Harry stood in front of the classroom with his girlfriend as Draco walked up. As soon as their eyes met, Harry pulled his girlfriend towards him and kissed her deeply. Draco stood shocked, while Pansy gagged beside him. It sickened him to see them like that, and he felt his bile rising. Harry released her, and she skipped away, but Draco's eyes narrowed when he saw a little smirk on Harry's lips as he looked directly at him.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Draco took Pansy in his arms and kissed her deeply too. He cringed a bit inside as he always did, but was unable to stop the flow of memories of kissing Harry. He kissed her a little more warmly at those memories, then broke it off. He turned back to Harry, who glared at him stonily.

"What? Do you think you're the only one who can snog around here Potter?" he taunted.

Harry's colour rose. "Fuck you Malfoy," he said. "Go screw your ugly girlfriend. Oh wait, I meant your ugly cow!"

"Fuck you too Potter," Draco shot back. "But I guess that's what your girlfriend does. Oh wait, you won't let her, because you would rather do me!" There was a stunned silence. In that instant, Draco knew he had gone too far. But old habits died hard, and he couldn't stop himself from saying it.

Harry made an enraged sound and tried to jump at him, but Ron and Hermione held him back. "Why don't you just admit that you want to do me?" he shouted.

Draco's cheeks flamed. He was really angry now. He lunged at Harry, but Crabbe held him back too. "I will as soon as you suck my cock!" he yelled back. "Take that stick out of your ass and get over yourself!"

"Go fuck your soggy breasted girlfriend! You spend enough time around her, I'm sure that's what you would rather be doing!"

"You should do the same!"

"McGonagall's coming!" someone shouted. Harry and Draco stopped struggling to reach each other, and glared at each other as their chests heaved. When they were let into the classroom, they huffed to their seats without a word.

Draco was incensed at the things Harry had said to him. But he couldn't stay too angry with him, because he had said some inappropriate things too. And as he calmed down, Harry's words and attitude started making sense to him. It seemed the reason Harry was upset was because of all the time Draco spent with Pansy. He was just jealous, and wanted more time with him.

He stole a glance at Harry. His jaw was rigid with tension, and he stared resolutely forward. Draco sighed. He also wanted to spend more time with Harry, but it was difficult to dodge Pansy as it was. However, he knew what he had to do. I'm not doing it for Harry, he told himself, I'm doing it for my own peace of mind. Hopefully I'll get a little extra time on my hands. He smiled ruefully at the thought.

-

Harry had calmed down by the next morning. He was sorry for what he had said to Draco in front of everyone, but wouldn't have taken his words back. It felt good to get that off his chest, but he was afraid it would be misconstrued. However, more than anything, he wanted to make up with Draco. As Draco had suggested, Harry did take the stick out of his ass, and he got over himself. He would just have to accept that Draco would have to spend time with Pansy because she was his girlfriend.

However, the same did not hold true for him. He couldn't put up with the charade anymore, and felt it was unfair to lead his girlfriend on when he did not like her that way. But he also knew he was breaking up with her so that he could have more time. Time he might possibly spend with Draco. So he took her aside before they went to breakfast to break up with her.

"I thought as much," she replied sadly. Harry was a little taken aback, but glad she accepted it.

"I'm sorry if I've hurt you. I didn't mean to lead you on," he apologized.

She shook her head. "It's ok," she said. "I'm just glad I had the chance to be with you." She hugged him one last time. "Take care, Harry," she whispered. "May you both receive the happiness you deserve." He looked at her shocked, but she just smiled contritely and walked away.

Harry went down to breakfast in a daze, wondering how she could have known he liked someone else. As he sat down with his friends, Hermione took in his expression. "I take it you've broken up then." It was more of a statement than a question, so Harry just nodded, and began eating, taking care not to glance in a certain direction.

After breakfast, they all sat in the common room working on an essay. Ron complained about it all the way to lunch. Harry found it hard to focus on him as they ate. His gaze kept wandering to the far table, where a blond sat between two gorillas. All of a sudden, what he was seeing really registered with him. He turned to the other two. "Hey, did you guys notice that Malfoy isn't sitting with Pansy today?" he asked.

Hermione stiffened, but Ron gave a laugh. "Maybe that bashing you gave him yesterday opened his eyes to the hag she is!" he joked.

Hermione sniffed at him. "It's not funny Ron," she admonished. "They really did break up this morning. And I think it was because of you, Harry." She fixed him with a stern look, but he did not see it. He was looking up the Slytherin table, until he saw Pansy, red-eyed and quivering with a group of girls. His heart soared as he turned back to face Draco. The other boy looked up, and their eyes met. There was a long pause as they held the look, then they both nodded and turned away.

Harry felt like his heart would burst as he slowly turned back to his friends. He did not notice the still-joking expression on Ron's face, nor the slightly panicked one on Hermione's. "Actually, I don't feel that hungry right now," he said, still slightly stunned. "I think I'm just going to go for a walk."

"Okay mate," was Ron's reply, but Hermione tried to stop him.

"Are you sure?" she asked suspiciously. "You're going for a walk right now?"

"Yeah," he replied, getting up. "A long walk. It'll help me cheer up. Don't wait around for me, I'll find you later." He nodded to them and started making his way out of the Hall. He couldn't believe Draco had actually broken up with Pansy the same morning he had broken up with his girlfriend. Maybe, just maybe that meant Draco wanted Harry as much as he wanted him. Maybe it meant he felt the same way. And maybe it meant he cared about Harry as much as he did for Draco. Either way, he was about to find out.

-

Draco couldn't believe what he saw at lunch. He thought his eyes were playing tricks, but it turned out Harry really had broken up with his girlfriend. Draco had not expected it, especially the same morning he had dumped Pansy. But he felt it was meant to be, and when he met Harry's eyes, he knew he couldn't wait any longer. Draco stood to go as soon as they broke eye contact. Another perk of not being with Pansy was that he didn't have to explain himself. He just got up and walked out, passing her where she sniffled without a second thought.

As soon as he saw Harry come out the doors, he grabbed him, and silently dragged him to the Room of Requirement. They ran around it thinking the same thing as before, and stepped in.

The room was pretty much the same as before, but they did not care about that. They just fell into each other's arms once they were in the door. They just held each other and kissed for a while, but finally, they came up for air.

Harry looked Draco in the eyes. "Draco, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting," he said. "I just wanted to spend more time with you, and it killed me that you spent more with Pansy than with me."

"It's ok," he replied, stroking Harry's hair. "I understand. I also shouldn't have said what I said yesterday. But although I forgive you, I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you for your bad behaviour."

Harry smirked. "Like the way you punished me after Potions?"

"Worse. Now strip," Draco ordered as he sat down on the bed.

Harry smiled, and began slowly removing each article of his clothing. He savoured the hungry expression on Draco's face as he greedily drank in the sight of Harry's body. Once he was bare, he pushed the blond flat on the bed and climbed over him, capturing his lips in a needy kiss. Draco, unable to contain himself, thrust up to meet Harry's hips, grinding his clothed erection over Harry's stiff, naked one. Harry bit down on Draco's lip, trying to fight back a moan, but returned the favour by thrusting down. Draco broke the kiss to throw his head back, and Harry started sucking on his Adam's apple, drawing the blood to the surface. Draco moaned in pleasure, running his hand over Harry's back while the brunette rolled his hips over him. Suddenly, it became apparent to both of them that he had too many clothes on, and they both made quick work of dispatching Draco's clothes.

Once they were both naked, they climbed up to the headboard, where Draco reclined against the pillows. Harry licked the other boy's lips, then his neck, and made his way down his body. He paused at the nipples to tease them into pebbles with his tongue. Draco hissed, gripping Harry's shoulders as he went lower. Reaching his pelvis, Harry licked a trail down both sides of Draco's penis, antagonizing him. He stroked the mass with his nose, breathing in its heady scent. Draco's breath increased rapidly, but he managed to weakly joke, "I thought you said I was disgusting Harry?"

"This is as an apology," was the reply as a wet warmth descended on his cock, leaving Draco breathless. Harry ran his tongue down the shaft, and used his teeth to graze the sensitive head. He trailed kisses down the side of it before nipping Draco's balls, eliciting a deep groan above.

Draco tried to keep it together, but was quickly losing it as he felt Harry's hot breath on his member. He needed more now, so he hauled Harry up, latching onto his lips as he flipped them so he was on top. He roughly threw Harry's legs onto his shoulders, spread his cheeks and thrust quickly into him. Harry cried out in pain, but Draco silenced him. "I want to fuck you so hard right now. It's part of your punishment," he growled, violently ramming his cock into Harry's ass. God how good it felt for both of them. Harry clutched the pillows at his sides as Draco penetrated him deeply, hitting his prostate again and again. He didn't feel like this was a punishment. It felt way too good to be punishing. He threw his head back in ecstasy as a hot sweaty hand pumped his length, trying to keep time with increasing tempo of their thrusts. They both tried to hold out as long as possible, but finally, Harry fell over the edge, spraying his come onto Draco's chest as he shouted his name. Harry's tightening insides squeezed Draco's dick for all it was worth as he came too, calling the brunette's name. They both stayed like that for a while, sweaty and panting, trying to catch their breaths. It was Harry who pulled away first.

"Hey, why am I the only one getting punished here?" he inquired.

"Because, you are the one who acted like an arse for no good reason," Draco returned.

"But I wasn't the only one who behaved badly yesterday."

"It was your fault."

"Maybe, but you said some things that _I_ have to punish _you_ for." Harry grinned.

"Really," was all Draco managed to get out before Harry pounced on him, knocking him back onto the bed. He licked his earlobe, sucked it while Draco stroked his chest, gently twisting his nipples. They rubbed their semi-hard cocks together as they started coming back to life. Draco grabbed a handful of Harry's hair, dragging their mouths back together. He nibbled Harry's lips before plunging his tongue inside his mouth. Harry demanded dominance in the kiss, and this time, Draco yielded, trying to appease him. Harry accepted it for a few moments, but pulled back. When Draco reached for him again, he seized his hands and held them above his head. From there, Harry dictated their moves as he slowly slid himself up Draco's sweaty body and back down. The other boy shuddered as he felt the brunette's groin moving up and down his torso, and his erection grew harder. He struggled to meet the other boy's movements, but was held in place. Harry looked at Draco through eyes lidded with desire, and grew harder just watching the expressions playing across his face. He freed his hands to slid further back, until he felt Draco's cock in his crack. Then he slowly rubbed them together, cock and ass slipping against each other. His painstaking movements were agony for the boy under him, who tried to thrust up and make them move faster. Harry obliged, but then stopped. He slid himself up the throbbing member, moving back until it was above his entrance. He held Draco's hips down as he hovered there, dick tip to puckered hole, before moving back more, bringing their cocks together once more.

Draco groaned, but not for long as Harry flipped him onto his stomach. Face down on the bed, he was filled with anticipation as he waited for Harry to take him from behind. However, this was not what Harry had in mind. "I know what you want Draco," he said as he slid a few fingers into his mouth. "But I can't give it to you just yet." He parted Draco's cheeks and swirled his hole with one finger. "You need to be punished for your actions as well." The finger breached his entrance and went in. Draco gasped in pleasure. "I know you want me to fuck you." The finger turned as it was pushed in and out. Draco twisted the sheets in his hands. "But I'm not going to right now." Another finger went in, and together they scissored him. Harry's dick pulsed painfully, and he wanted to screw Draco as much as the blond wanted it. However, he held back, to punish himself as well. "But since I'm not that cruel, I will use my fingers instead of my dick." A third finger was added. Draco whined and pushed back on them, wishing they could fill him up more. The sight was so provocative, Harry had to stroke himself. "This is your punishment, an improper fucking," Harry finished as his fingers grazed Draco's prostate. He bucked back, wanting more, so Harry gave it to him. He finger-fucked Draco until stars came out in his eyes. He screamed as he came hard over the sheets. Seeing Draco come so fantastically, Harry blew his load as well. Harry removed his fingers as they tried to regain their breaths.

"So," Draco drawled. "I take it I'm forgiven?" Harry nodded. "Good. I forgive you too." He rolled over and stretched out. "I don't know about you, but that was great. Just what I needed." He smirked.

Harry smirked back. "Feel up to another round?"

Draco shrugged. "Why not? We've got all afternoon." They both smiled as they eagerly kissed, anxious to eat up all the time they could with the other.

-

(That was the actual story, now here's the bit with Hermione at dinner.)

-

As soon as Harry was gone, Hermione turned to the others. "I think something is wrong with Harry."

Harry's girlfriend bit her lip. "You think so too?" Hermione nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ron questioned. "He seems just fine to me."

"Well, you wouldn't notice anything that wasn't spelled out directly to you," Hermione threw back acidly. Ron looked abashed. "And it's not just tonight. It's been going on for a while now."

"How long?" Ron asked.

Hermione frowned. "I'm not sure. Maybe a few weeks. Definitely not longer than a month."

Harry's girlfriend looked down. "Do you think it's me?" she inquired tearfully. "We started going out about a month ago. Could I be the reason he's like this?"

"What makes you say that?"

She thought about it. "Well, even though he said he was happy to be with me, even though he himself asked me out, I can see that it's always a bit of a strain for him to be around me. He tries hard to cover it up, and in the beginning, I believed him. But his mask sometimes slips a bit. It's been especially obvious in the last two weeks. He's been becoming increasingly more distracted, and there are times I feel that he doesn't even know I'm there!" she finished tearfully.

Hermione nodded pensively. "Yes, I noticed the same thing too. But I don't think it's just you," she reassured her. "He's been acting strange around us too, and in class. I mean, he never really paid attention before, but now, it seems to have gotten worse. Especially in Charms, Transfiguration and Potions."

"Hey, I've noticed weird things too!" Ron piped up. The two girls looked at him. "No, really! He never fights with Malfoy anymore, never even talks about him unless we say something. He always used to be up for a round of ferret bashing."

"Well," Hermione said slowly, "that may be true. Malfoy isn't starting any fights either. I'd hoped it was because they were trying to put everything behind them. But you're right, it is strange. It's like they've been avoiding each other…"

"And that's not all!" Ron continued, happy to have added to the conversation. "He's been moaning in his sleep for the last couple of weeks." Harry's girlfriend looked at him horrified. "No, no! Not like he's hurt or anything! More like… he's…" He trailed off, red-faced.

"Like he's what, Ron?" Hermione snapped.

"Like he's… in pleasure," Ron mumbled.

Harry's girlfriend gasped. "Oh no! I knew it! He's in love with someone else!"

Hermione patted her arm. "Come now, why would you say that? He's dating you, isn't he?"

She sniffled. "Yes, but I don't think he's ever been that in to me. His mind is always somewhere else when we're together, he disappears for no good reason, and he doesn't return any of my advances. I'm telling you, he loves someone else! I'm just a distraction for him!"

"Well, let's analyze that facts before we jump to conclusions, okay?" Hermione said soothingly. "First, his mind always seems to wander elsewhere. Especially during Charms, Transfiguration and Potions. Second, he seems to be avoiding Malfoy, who seems to be avoiding him as well. And third, he seems to be moaning in his sleep. We do _not_ know why," she stressed.

"Hey, don't we have those classes with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded impatiently. "Yes Ron, but I don't see why that matters. They haven't even looked at each other in weeks."

"That's not quite true," Harry's girlfriend said timidly. "They were together recently. They had detention together today, remember?"

"Hey, that's right!" Ron said excitedly. "And before that, they had one with McGonagall two weeks ago!"

"And before that, they had a fight in the library!"

"And before that, Malfoy got Harry detention with Snape over that rumour!"

"And before that –"

"Will you both stop it!" Hermione demanded. "Why do you think Malfoy's the problem here?"

"Because he usually is," Ron retorted. "'Sides, I like to blame him for all our problems."

"I know he's a pain, and Harry's enemy, but I don't think –"

"Actually, I think Ron has a point," Harry's girlfriend broke in. "I don't think Harry's been the same since Malfoy started that rumour. That was why he started dating me, I know that. Maybe that's why he doesn't like me. I'm tainted with that memory," she fretted.

Hermione sighed. "I see where you guys are coming from, but come on. It's been almost a month. Do you really think Harry would let Malfoy's gay rumour –" She broke off as things began to fall in place. She'd never seen Harry as angry as he was when he heard that rumour. He had run off after that dinner, and fought with Malfoy, coming back bruised and battered, but triumphant. However, he was dejected again a few days later, which is when he started dating. Later, he had a fight in the library with Malfoy. This time, there weren't any new bruises, but again Harry came back looking pleased. Then there was the incident in Charms class. They hadn't even thought of that. They were both gone a long time. Harry had been very jumpy after that. Then detention with McGonagall for fighting again. But again, strangely, no bruises. And he came back anxious. He had remained that way for the past two weeks. Today, he had detention with Snape, only Malfoy had volunteered to do it, oddly enough. And Harry came back dazed and in a dreamlike state, staring into space before bolting. She didn't like where her logic was leading her.

"Hey, I just remembered!" Harry's girlfriend interrupted her thoughts. "Malfoy and Pansy started going out the same day we did." She laughed. "I just thought it was funny, since we'll have the same anniversary. If he still wants me."

Hermione processed this new information with a sinking stomach. She turned to face the direction Harry had been staring in all dinner, indeed, for all meals these days.

"Hey, you okay 'Mione?" Ron asked, shaking her. She was frozen solid, staring blankly at the Slytherin table, where Crabbe and Goyle sat with Pansy. There was no Draco with them.

"Oh god," she whispered, turning white. "Please no."

"What is it? Answer me!" Ron shook her harder. She turned to him, fearful. "What is it?" he insisted.

"I think Harry is… but if I'm wrong – oh, I hope I'm wrong… there's no way – but it all points to them… please let me be wrong this time!"

"Hermione, you're scaring me. Just talk straight and tell us what's wrong with Harry." He looked at her carefully, unsure of what to make of her ramblings.

She pulled herself together. "Well, I'm not 100 sure on this, so I'd rather keep my theory to myself, in case I'm wrong. It's too embarrassing to say, too detestable, even if it isn't true. But I will let Harry tell us himself, when he's ready. So don't ask me about it anymore."

Ron and Harry's girlfriend were mystified, and tried to get her to elaborate as they left dinner, but Hermione was a clam. She did not say another word on the subject. She really wished she could be wrong, but the evidence was too convincing, and she struggled to maintain her composure. She would not tell the others, they did not need to be horrified like her. It would take a bit of work to could face Harry normally, however, knowing what she did. She just prayed that Harry knew what he was getting into.

-

(Well, I hope you liked it! there was a bit more smex in there than I intended, and I was going to cut it out, but too bad. I like it right where it is. So farewell until the next chapter. It's the last one! D: I'll try to have it up by next week. Just in time for my b-day! ;D xoxox)


	7. Pride

Finally! I finished it! Sorry for taking so long...

**This fic is rated M for Mature. Read at your own risk. ;)**

_**WARNING!! THIS FIC CONTAINS SLASH!! THAT MEANS BOY/BOY PAIRING, YAOI, MAN-ON-MAN-ACTION (M.O.M.A.), in other words, GAYNESS!!**_

Wait, this is the last one? WHY!?!? PORQUOI!?!?!? POR QUE!?!?

I was supposed to have finished this 4 months ago, but school, work, etc, has kept me busy. And besides, who wants to see this loverly tale of smex ended? ;P Well, it's finally complete. Thanks to everyone who's stuck by me from the beginning. This was my first story, my baby. It is finally grown-up, and it's so hard to let it go. They grow up so quickly. T_T But enough! You came here for one reason, and one reason only. It is down below. Please enjoy the final installment of, "Sinning With You".

**Because when I, arrive, I, I bring the fiction. Make you come, alive, I, provide the friction. What this is? Forgot? I must now remind you. I own naught, I own naught, I own naught!**

**-  
**

_**Pride**_

"Malfoy's been pretty quiet around us lately," Ron remarked as he sat down to dinner with Harry and Hermione. Hermione paled a bit, but Harry absently nodded as he turned in that direction. He stared at the boy in question, who noticed his gaze, and waggled his eyebrows at him. Harry smiled slightly and looked down, trying not to draw attention to his actions.

They had been girlfriend-free for over two weeks now, and were spending as much time as they could together. In fact they had been meeting so often, it was starting to seem suspicious. Harry was afraid his friends might start getting suspicious about all the time he spent away from them. He was pretty much out of excuses, and could think of nothing plausible to tell them that he hadn't told them already. But he couldn't make himself stop seeing Draco, and continued to be absent during his free time. He knew they were taking great risks by meeting so much, but they wanted each other too badly. The time they spent together was amazing, always hot and heavy, and leaving them wanting more. Harry couldn't get enough of Draco, and was willing to deal with the consequences.

Which is why he was ready to blow off his friends again tonight. But Hermione had made him promise to help her beat Ron at Wizard Chess. When he tried to say he wanted to go study alone, she replied, "Oh Harry, it's Friday night! You can not study for one night. Even I'm not studying tonight!" She refused to let him go off on his own, so he sat glumly through the rest of dinner.

"Y'know mate, you've been studying by yourself an awful lot this week," Ron commented. "Got any special spells you gonna share?"

Harry sighed. "No, nothing yet." He picked at his dinner as he gazed at Draco longingly. When the other looked up, Harry shook his head slightly and pouted. Draco frowned, and Harry shrugged as they turned back to their food. It seemed their plans were ruined for the evening. But as he stood to leave with the others, he saw Draco beckoning him. Harry looked at his friends and back at Draco quizzically, but the blond just motioned for him to follow.

As they left the Great Hall, Harry saw Draco going toward the Gryffindor Tower instead the Slytherin common room. Intrigued, Harry kept an eye on him, while trying to participate in the conversation and keep their attention from Draco. As they passed a washroom, Harry saw Draco duck into it. He stopped in front of it. "Uh, hey guys. I need to use the washroom for a bit, ok?" Harry told them. "Continue with out me, and I'll be up soon." Hermione tried to argue, but Ron dragged her away. With a sense of excitement, he opened the door.

When he stepped in, no one was around. But when he shut the door, Draco came out of the stall next to him. They held each other while they kissed deeply for a moment. But when they broke apart, Harry said, "I'm really sorry I can't be with you tonight. They finally managed to get me."

"I don't know why you don't just drop those 'friends' of yours Potter," Draco sneered.

Harry smiled. "I don't drop them because I like being with them. But enough about them." He drew Draco in. "Do you think we have time for a quickie?" He licked his lips suggestively.

Draco pouted. "I don't know if I want to give you a quickie now," he drawled. "Besides, our quickies are never that quick." He grinned devilishly.

Harry kissed him deeply. "Well, do something so that I can make it through the next few hours without you." He ground his hips against the blonde's to emphasize his point.

"Fine," was the reply, "but you'll have to make it up to me next time."

With that, Draco dropped to his knees, undoing Harry's belt and unzipping his pants. He slowly released the swollen member from its bindings before taking it into his mouth. Harry moaned and gripped the blond hair as he felt the wet warmth slowly descend on him and pull back up. Draco lightly ran his tongue down the shaft and circled back up as he bobbed gently, grazing his teeth across the smooth head. Harry felt his knees start to weaken at this slow maneuver, and tried to move faster, but was held in place by Draco's hands. The other boy took his time moving up and down, tasting every inch of Harry's cock, moaning as if it was the best tasting thing in the world. He reached a hand to the testicles, and slowly massaged them as well, groping and pulling in time with his sucks.

Harry couldn't take much more of this slow torture. He felt himself tightening, and tried to warn Draco, but the other simply sucked harder and more forcefully. Unable to take any more, Harry came with a gasp, clinging to Draco's head until his shudders stopped. Draco removed his mouth, stood, and stared up at Harry with lustful eyes and a mouth dripping with come. He carefully spat it out before turning back.

"Alright, I've done my part. Now get out of here before I pin you down and shag you senseless," Draco said as he pushed Harry out. Harry apologized again, and promised to make it up to him before slipping out the door.

Draco sighed as he put a hand inside his own trousers to wank himself off. He came quickly as he imagined Harry moaning just now. He cleaned up and made his way back to his common room. As he walked, he mulled over the last two weeks in his mind. It had been amazing, but what exactly were he and Harry now? They weren't exactly enemies, and they did enjoy their time together, but he could not allow himself to think anything beyond that. He tried to ignore the dull ache within him at being alone tonight as he climbed the stairs to his room. He threw himself on his bed with a frustrated sigh. Might as well get an early sleep to make up for all the late nights I've had, he thought. Thoughts about his status in Harry's life would wait until later.

Harry awoke the next morning and lay in bed thinking similar thoughts. He wondered what he and Draco had become, if their relationship had progressed at all. He knew that they were getting closer, indeed, had become much closer in the last two weeks. He felt a slight pain whenever he wasn't around him, and wondered what it could mean.

As he got out of bed and dressed himself for breakfast, he tried to shake these thoughts away. It was better not to have his friends figure anything out. But why not, he pondered as they sat down in the Great Hall. Why shouldn't he tell his friends about them? Well, he could think of a few reasons, starting with that fact that this is his worst enemy, and ending with that it seemed wrong. But Harry knew that if he explained it to them, his friends would accept it. It may take a little getting used to, but he was sure they would come around. It would certainly make it easier to explain where he went all the time. But for now, he would have to keep coming up with excuses. Like the one he was going to need now, as he saw Draco catch his eye and motion up.

"Uh, hey guys, I don't feel so good," he said, getting up from the table.

Hermione glanced up, then looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Harry thought quickly. "Umm, upset stomach. I think I'll go see Madame Pomfrey."

Hermione started to get up too. "Then I'll come with you."

"NO!" Harry shouted quickly. Then, composing himself, "I mean, it's alright. I'll manage by myself. You sit and finish your breakfast. I'll find you guys soon." He left before she could say another word or follow him.

Once he was outside, he only had to wait a few short seconds before Draco followed him out. Then, silently, they both made their way up to the Room of Requirement. Once they were inside, they fell onto each other like rabid beasts, growling as they tore each other's clothes off. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry was slightly amused that one night apart had left them so hungry.

Harry was stripped first, and Draco backed him up to the bed, roughly pushing him down. He stood above him wearing only an unbuttoned shirt and boxers. He leaned in for another rough kiss, then pulled back. He surveyed the boy below him, reclining on the bed, legs splayed, cock at attention. He felt desire building in him, and he struggled to keep it in check. First, he wanted a little payback.

"I think you owe me a little something for last night," he said. Harry smirked. He knew what Draco wanted, and to be honest, he wanted it too. He slid to the edge of the bed and grabbed hold of Draco's hips. Then, he brought his mouth to the mass inside the boxers, letting his saliva slowly wet the cloth and radiate outward. The blond inhaled sharply at the sensation, and had to hold Harry's shoulders as he felt a tongue teasing his slit through the material. His breath came in short gasps as his boxers dropped to the floor, and he let out a low moan as Harry's tongue snaked its way to the base of his cock and back up. Taking all of Draco in his mouth, he leisurely pulled back up before going down again, enjoying the taste. Draco could feel the pressure rising inside of him, but he didn't want to come yet. He pulled himself out of Harry's mouth, needing to take a deep breath to steady himself.

Harry looked slightly confused as Draco pulled away, but forgot as he was kissed deeply again, tongues wrestling each other. He moaned into the kiss as he felt a hand close around his hot, pulsing member, and sucked the blond in even more. They broke apart, but Draco kept his mouth attached to Harry, licking down his jaw, sucking down his neck, kissing his chest, all the while pumping his dick. Harry leaned his head back in pleasure as he felt his nipples lavished. He couldn't take much more, so he pulled Draco up, looked him in the face and said "Now."

In answer, Draco kneeled on the bed, then, grabbing Harry's legs, threw them over his shoulders. Harry fell back against the bed with a muffled thump, but before he could say anything, he felt a finger slide into him. He groaned, and arched toward it, wanting more. Draco complied, adding another finger, trying to stretch the tight hole before him. He wanted desperately to thrust in, but controlled himself to prepare Harry first, who was pushing back harder as the third finger went in. Feeling he was adequately prepared, Draco removed his hand and applied the lube beside the bed to his cock. The coolness filled him with anticipation as he lined himself up with Harry. He looked down at the brunette, was looked back with lustful eyes. Unable to hold back anymore, Draco thrust in, both of them gasping in delight at the sensation. Then, pulling out slightly, he buried himself again and again in the hot tight space. The look on Harry's face as he was taken drove Draco faster and faster. Harry started pulling himself as he watched Draco from between his legs. Harder and harder, they drove each other to the edge, until they climaxed, shouting each other's names.

Pulling out, Draco flopped down beside Harry on the bed. He was spent, but content. He allowed a lazy smile to play across his face as he turned to the other boy. "See what you missed out on last night Harry? You could have had that, but no, you wanted to play with your friends," he teased.

Harry smiled back. "Well Draco, maybe I would have come if I could have told them where I was going," he shot back. "They are suspecting something, I'm sure."

Draco scoffed. "I don't know why you even bother giving them excuses. Just say nothing and leave, like I do."

"Well, I think my friends are a little more intelligent than yours, and they will surely question me." Draco grunted in agreement. "Besides," Harry ventured carefully, "I think they just might accept it if they knew."

Draco sat up straight and eyed him. "What are you trying to say?"

Harry also sat up. "Well," he said slowly, "maybe it's time they knew. I think maybe we should just tell them." Draco was silent. Harry continued. "You know, so that I don't have to lie. It'll be easier for us to meet then."

"And what exactly do you plan to tell them?" he asked quietly.

"I will tell them…" Harry bit his lip. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to tell them, but he had to come up with an answer. "I'll tell them the truth. I'll tell them that we've been meeting," he finished lamely. "I just feel bad about lying to them all the time, and I want to stop, so…" He trailed off, as he couldn't think of how he wanted to phrase his thoughts.

Draco turned away. "And don't you think they'll find it odd that you're meeting your rival so often?" he sneered. "They'll be sure to inquire as to the nature of our meetings. What will you tell them? You say you want to tell them the truth. Will you tell them you've been fucking me?"

Harry flinched at the words, but squared his shoulders, feeling a little irritated at Draco's callousness. "Yeah, I guess so. I'll tell them we've been fucking each other. Would that make you happy?"

"Oh yes," he spat, "I would be extremely happy if you start telling everyone that we've been screwing each other." He started buttoning up his shirt.

"Hey, I never said I'd tell everyone," Harry tried to say, but Draco turned on him.

"Yes, but how long do you think it will be before they all know? I don't know if I trust your friends to keep something like this a secret for long. I know how much they would love to slander me." He reached for his boxers.

Harry started grabbing his clothes too. "Well, I don't appreciate you insulting my friends like that. They wouldn't tell. Besides, so what if everyone knows? Is that a problem for you?" he asked angrily.

"Yes, it is Potter," Draco returned. "I don't know about you, but I have my pride, and I would rather not have everyone in school informed of our fuck sessions."

This hit Harry like a slap in the face. He looked down as he buttoned his trousers. "Oh, that's right, I forgot about the Malfoy pride," he said bitterly. "We can't ruin your reputation by having everyone know that you and Potter are –" he swallowed hard, but pushed the word out " – fuck-buddies."

Draco choked a little at this, and his hands stilled as he fixed his tie. He looked down. "I guess that's right," he said quietly. "I guess we've only been fuck-buddies until now. Thanks for letting me know." He stood and looked stonily at the other boy. "If you had any pride in yourself, you wouldn't want anyone else to know that you've been screwing around with your worst enemy either."

"Fuck you Malfoy!" Harry shouted, jumping up. "Fuck you and your pride!"

"Well, fuck you too Potter!" he yelled back. "Fuck you and your fucking friends!"

"Get the fuck out!" he roared.

"After you bitch!" Draco screamed, holding the door open. They both stormed out and stood facing each other, chests heaving while the door disappeared behind them.

"Fuck off Potter," Draco spat. "I never want to see your fucking face again." He turned to go, but a hand stopped him.

He turned back, but all he got was a hard punch to the chest. "Fine," Harry breathed. "Go fuck yourself from now on." He spun around and stormed angrily down the hallway, stomps echoing off the stone walls. Draco rubbed his chest for a few moments as he watched him go, before turning away and going to his own common room. He muttered under his breath the whole way, but felt a hole in his chest slowly open right where he had been punched.

-

"Harry, mate, you've been depressed for nearly three weeks now," Ron told his friend as they ate lunch. "Are you ever going to tell us what's up?"

Harry sighed deeply and looked at his two best friends. He deeply ached to tell them everything, but held it inside, not wishing to upset his friends, as they were sure to be if they found out. Besides, he thought to himself, it's not like there's anything going on any more. For he and Draco hadn't so much as looked at each other in the past three weeks. Which was precisely why he was so depressed. As much as he was angry with Draco, he still wanted him. Even though they would probably never be together again, Harry still wanted him, needed him. For it was only now that he realized what Draco had meant to him. He finally realized, as soon as they parted, that he cared deeply for the other boy, to the point of loving him. That was the saddest part. He had realized his feelings too late.

He was still lost as to why Draco had become so upset when he mentioned telling Ron and Hermione about them. The other boy had gone cold and hard, and his tone cut a deep hole into his chest. He desperately wanted to figure out what was wrong so that he could apologize, but then he realized that it wasn't his fault. He had his pride too. He hadn't done anything wrong, and if anyone was going to apologize, it was going to be Draco.

But that was why Harry felt sure that they were over. Draco was too proud to admit that he was wrong, which meant Harry would probably be waiting forever. It was the precious Malfoy pride that had driven them apart, and it was going to keep them apart.

Harry heaved one more sigh as he got up to go to class. It was no use dwelling on it. He'd waited for three weeks already. If Draco was going to apologize, he would have done it already. It was time to move on. He tried to cheer up as he followed his friends to class, until he realized it was Potions, where he would have to avoid Draco again. He sighed again, and took his place at his desk, resigned to another depressing hour.

-

Draco sat at his cauldron, mulling things over as the potion stewed. He tried ignoring the ache in his chest, but it wouldn't go away. He sighed deeply as he finally allowed himself to sneak a glance at Harry. The sight of the other boy dulled the pain a little, but when he looked away, it came back sharper that ever.

He thought back to their last time together, and how he had responded to Harry's suggestion. He knew now why he had acted that way, lashing out at him. He had been scared. He was scared of his own feelings, but even more afraid that they weren't returned. That was why he had questioned Harry's intentions. When he was told it was only so that Harry could be honest, he was hurt. Hurt that Harry did not think enough of their relationship to admit it for what it was. That was why he reacted the way he did. But what hurt most of all was Harry's "fuck-buddies" comment. That crushed Draco, and left him numb. It wasn't until Harry punched him in the chest that he felt anything. That pain penetrated straight to his heart, where it had grown over the last three weeks.

The only thing he had left to him right now was his pride. That was the only thing that stopped him from throwing himself at Harry and begging forgiveness. But he couldn't apologize, not when it was Harry who had hurt him most. It seemed that he didn't think much of Draco, and that was a wound that he couldn't bear. But he was miserable without the other boy, because he finally understood his confused feelings. He had strong feelings for Harry, feelings of love. But he could not express them, since they were probably not going to be together ever again.

Draco sighed as he finished his potion. He wanted one more chance to make it right with Harry, one chance to hear how he truly felt about him, and to make his own feelings known. That was all he wanted right now. But it didn't look like it was going to happen. He tried to catch Harry's eye as they left the classroom, but the other's head was down as he shuffled out. No, it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

-

Hermione looked toward the Slytherin table that night at dinner, and quickly saw who she was looking for. He had his head hung, and was pushing his food around. She turned to Harry and saw he was in a similar state. It hurt her to see her friend so down, and she had a good feeling he knew why. She had had enough of his depression, and was about to do something about it.

"Harry, I think it's time you got over this," she told him quietly. He didn't look up. "It's already been three weeks, and he hasn't said a word to you, right?" At this Harry looked at her, surprised. She sighed. "I'd hoped it wasn't true, but Harry, you need to snap out of it. Enough moping. You've mooned over him enough."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, but they ignored him.

"How did you know?" Harry asked softly, eyes wide and wondering.

Hermione smiled. "I'm more observant than you think Harry," she replied. "And I've known for a while now. I didn't say anything before because I wasn't sure. But seeing you like this, I have to say something. It's not right for you to be this depressed. So buck up, I've got just the thing to cheer you up."

Harry smiled faintly, but looked down again. He didn't think anything could cheer him up right now. "Thanks 'Mione, but…"

"No buts," she said. She tugged his arm as she stood. "I'm not taking no for an answer." She led him towards the door, talking loudly about someone she wanted him to meet, Ron hurrying to catch up and understand. He nodded dumbly, not really paying attention. He was focusing everything in him to not look at a certain table as they passed it. Once they were outside, he followed mutely, trying to put himself in a better frame of mind. He didn't really try though. All he could think about was a certain blond-haired boy, and how he wanted one more chance to tell him how he felt. If he could just get it off his chest, he was sure he could move on. That was all he wanted right now, and he wished desperately for it as he trudged down the hall.

-

Draco didn't have much of an appetite, and merely pushed his food around while his chest ached. He tried his best not to think of Harry, but failed miserably. He looked up against his will to where the other boy was, and saw him being dragged up by Hermione. His blood boiled momentarily at the thought of someone else putting their hands on his Harry, but he quickly squashed the feeling. As they made their way toward him, he quickly looked down again, trying to concentrate on his food. But he couldn't help overhearing Hermione say "…she's a great girl, I think you'll really love her."

Draco froze as his mind processed what he just heard. The Muggle-born was going to introduce Harry to someone, possibly set him up. Thoughts raced through his mind. Would he go through with it? What if he accepts? What if he forgets me? These thoughts were too much for Draco, and he blindly ran out of the Great Hall. He heard Hermione's voice down one hall, and without realizing what he was doing, he took off after them. He didn't know why he was chasing them, but he only knew that he couldn't let Harry go.

He saw him at the end of the corridor, and called out. "Potter!"

The trio stopped. Ron looked back in surprise, Hermione was unreadable, but Harry remained facing away.

Draco walked up to him quickly, calling again. "Potter!" Still Harry did not turn around.

Draco stopped a few feet away from him, and tried once more. "Harry."

At that, Harry slowly turned around, keeping his eyes on the floor. Ron tried to say something, but Hermione hushed him.

Draco took one step in, then stopped. He looked down too, and said, "Look, I know you probably hate me right now, but there's something I need to tell you."

"I don't hate you," Harry mumbled. Behind him, Ron gasped and Hermione shushed him again, but Draco looked up with hope. Maybe there was a chance after all.

"If you don't hate me, then please, just listen to what I have to say." He stepped in again and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Harry's head snapped up, the look on his face disbelieving. In the background, Ron's jaw fell open but he was ignored.

"Did I hear right?" Harry asked slowly. "You said you were _sorry?_"

"Yeah. I was a right arse to you, and it wasn't fair." Draco swallowed. "But I was scared, Harry. I thought you were just leading me on. And I couldn't take that." He looked down, ashamed.

Harry's heart softened at the sight in front of him. "I would never lead you on Draco," he said softly.

Draco looked at him through his eyelashes. "Really?" he asked poutily.

Harry smiled softly and closed the distance between them, putting his hands around the blonde's hips. He shook his head as he raised Draco's chin. "I couldn't do that to you." He took a deep breath. This was what he had been waiting to say. "I think I love you Draco."

Draco was stunned by this pronouncement. This was what he hadn't dared let himself dream of. He couldn't believe it. But, looking into those deep green eyes, he felt their truth, and was warmed from head to toe as the ache within him disappeared.

But now, he had to one last thing to do before he could feel complete. He closed his eyes and prepared himself to bare it all. He threw the last of his pride and inhibitions to the wind as he look Harry in the face and said, "I think I love you too."

Harry was stunned for a few moments, but then his face split into a wide grin, as did Draco's, and they both stood there, smiling like idiots while Hermione smiled a little sadly and Ron tried to pick his jaw off the ground.

"Wait a bloody minute!" Ron hollered as he gathered his wits. "Harry, what the hell do you think you're doing!?!? Malfoy, you must be addled in the brains!! And Hermione, why are you not stopping this!?!? Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on???"

They all had a chuckle over Ron's reaction. How ironic, Draco thought with a wry smile. It seems I really have fallen for the boy wonder if I don't mind his friends.

To answer Ron's question, he grabbed Harry by the tie, said, "Harry's my boyfriend," then gave him a deep and passionate kiss. Harry moaned as he wrapped his arms tightly around Draco, deepening the kiss. The sound of Ron retching broke them apart. Draco smirked to see Ron staring with huge eyes, jaw gaping.

Ron looked to Harry. "How could you mate?" he asked. "How could you do it?"

"Easy," said Harry. "It was payback. Now deal with it." He pulled Draco in for another kiss.

Hermione shook her head and smiled ruefully. It would take getting used to, but if they were happy together, she could take it. Her job was to help Ron come to terms. She cast one more glance to the entwined couple, then walked away, leading the shocked Ron to give him time to recover.

Harry and Draco broke apart smiling, and noticed the other two were gone. "It seems we're alone," Draco said suggestively. He waggled his eyebrows. "Why don't we make up for lost time?"

Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "I know just the place." Together, they ran lightly down the halls, until they reached their abandoned classroom in the Charms hallway.

They stopped outside for a moment as a wave of nostalgia washed over them, remembering their first time together, almost three months ago. Then, unable to wait any longer, they rushed inside and closed the self-locking door.

Instantly they brought their lips together for a raw, hungry kiss. It was much rougher than the ones they had shared just now, as it was fueled by a need neither had fulfilled in three weeks. They just stood and enjoyed the intense battling of tongues for a few minutes. When they finally broke apart, they were gasping and ready for more. They fumbled with their buttons and zippers in their haste to be nude, biting and sucking the whole way. Draco groaned as Harry thrust restlessly against him, and responded by groping his ass and thrusting back. Already rock-hard, they quickly dropped their last vestiges of clothing and came together for another heavy kiss. They could feel their erections rubbing together, and they both ground hard, increasing the friction between them. They cried out as they came together, and held each other as they rode out their climax. Weak, they slid to the ground, supporting each other.

Draco laughed weakly. "Look what we've been driven to Harry," he said. "Coming so soon. I'm ashamed."

"Well, it's because it's been a long three weeks," Harry said with a smile. He pushed Draco down. "We'll just have to last longer this time."

Draco flinched as his back hit the cold stone floor, but his dick was already hardening at Harry pressed kisses to his forehead, chin and jaw, slowly moving down to his neck, where he grazed this collarbone with his teeth. Draco hummed with pleasure, but Harry wasn't satisfied. He bit down hard on the bit of bone, and salved the wound with his tongue as he heard a gasp above him. He moved down slowly, running his tongue down Draco's midline while he tweaked his nipples. Harry sat up to taken in the sight of him as his fingers played across the muscles enveloped in pale smooth skin. Draco's skin was flushed with desire, and his moans got deeper the lower Harry took his hands. Teasing him, he kept his dancing fingers away from the throbbing organ, and moved his hands to his soft inner thighs, lightly scraping and pinching the flesh there. Draco whined, wanting more intimate contact, but Harry kept moving down, skimming lightly down his toned legs.

Draco couldn't take anymore. He sat up and grabbed Harry's hair painfully, pulling him in for another rough kiss. Then he pushed him away and attacked his stiff member with his mouth. Harry gasped as he felt Draco's tongue probe his slit before sliding down his shaft. He supported himself with one hand as the other was buried in Draco's hair. He moaned as he watched the blond head slowly bob up and down between his legs, and felt himself grow even harder. He had to shut his eyes at the intensity of the feelings washing over him. He felt the pressure building up inside of him, and had to pull sharply on Draco's head to get him to stop. He didn't want to come, not yet. Instead, he pushed Draco back down again, and sat himself between his legs. The blond wriggled in anticipation, but first Harry had a surprise for him. He threw Draco's legs over his shoulders, and lifted his hips, but didn't stop at his own. Instead, he kept lifting, until they were almost at his shoulders. Draco looked quizzically at him, but nearly screamed as he felt his cheeks parted and Harry's tongue circle his entrance. He moaned wantonly as the tongue licked his hole slowly and lavishly. But his moans turned to cries of ecstasy when the tongue breached him. He nearly bucked out of Harry's grasp as Harry continued probing his ass, pushing past the ring of muscle. Draco was almost at his breaking point, and he struggled to draw enough breath to say so. But Harry seemed to know, for he lowered Draco's hips onto his and positioned himself. The sight of him writhing beneath him, mewling lewdly undid Harry, and he slammed himself into Draco without warning. The blond hissed at the sting of no lubrication, but it was forgotten as the brunette pounded him forcefully. His back was rubbed raw against the stone, but he took no notice as pressure built up inside of him. A hand closed on his length, and he scrabbled to grab hold of something as he was pumped and penetrated. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to hold out, but he couldn't.

"HARRY!!!" he screamed as he came magnificently in Harry's hand, his insides clenching tightly around the intruder inside him. "DRACO!!!" Harry howled, following suit as he blew his load in Draco's ass. They both panted heavily as they finished coming. Harry slumped against Draco, not bothering to pull out. They snuggled together on the cold floor, waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

Draco looked into Harry's contented face, and felt a warmth spread in his chest. "I'm sorry for being a prat before, " he apologized again. "And thank you for still wanting me."

"Shh," Harry hushed him, stroking his hair. "It's ok. I'm sorry too. I didn't realize you thought I was leading you on. But I'm glad you still want me too." He paused. "Are you sure it's alright? Telling Ron and Hermione? What about your pride?"

Draco shook his head. "I still have it. But now, I'm proud to say you're mine, and I don't care who knows it." Harry smiled and kissed him for that.

After a few minutes more of cuddling, they reluctantly let go of each other and got dressed. As they headed for the door, Draco said, "You were wrong."

Harry looked at him, puzzled. "Wrong about what?"

"Remember when we first came here? You said I would regret the day I ever called you gay," Draco reminisced. "Well, you were wrong. I don't regret it one bit."

Harry smiled, giving him another quick kiss. "Neither do I," he agreed softly.

They joined hands, and together, walked out of the classroom to face the world, finally ready to accept responsibility for their sins.

-

(A/N - So, it's finally over. It took way too long to get this chapter out. Maybe I'll stick to oneshots from now on. Less pressure. Anyways, review to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, and hope to see you all soon!^^)


End file.
